Choices, Chances, and Fairytale Endings
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Jenny made a choice, and now she has a chance to fix it. Will she get her fairytale ending? Hints of angst mixed with fluff as it progresses.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea was concocted by watching Family Man, with Nicholas Cage, spending a few hours under the stars, looking for a shooting star with my little sister, and strangely enough, A Christmas Carol. I hope you guys like it, and drop me a review, they make me smile and your feedback is enormously helpful! :)

Paris, April 1999

Jenny Shepard walked through the terminal, her heart breaking. Jethro was in the plane currently taking off, without her. She loved him, she did, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't go home and be another Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Not when she had her career ahead of her. She had joined NCIS for a reason, and she had a duty to her father.

Wiping at the rapidly falling tears, she found the correct gate and attempted to collect herself enough to form a coherent statement to the ticket taker. She took a deep, steadying breath and placed her ticket on the counter.

This was her choice, and she prayed she wouldn't regret it.

D.C., September 2005

Jenny opened the door to her large Georgetown townhouse, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she deposited her keys in the dish on the table in the hall. She took off her coat, hanging it in the hall closet before heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

It was so empty, her house. No one but her lived in it, and it was so lonely. No husband, no children to keep her company, to make her smile, to make her happy for Pete's sake.

Sighing, she slipped out of her ridiculously high heels, placing them back in her closet before trading her dress slacks and button-up blouse for sweats and a t-shirt. Looking in the mirror, she winced at her appearance.

Her eyes had dark circles under them, and their green color wasn't as bright. Her hair was slipping out of it's tight up-do, and her skin was paler than usual. She pulled her hair completely out, the crimson curls cascading around her shoulders.

She walked back downstairs, heading into her kitchen and rummaging around in the cabinets, looking for something edible. Her house contained almost no food. How was that possible? Shaking her head, she grabbed a box of macaroni and put water on to boil, setting the timer.

She went into her study, pouring herself a much-needed glass of bourbon. Even just drinking the alcohol could arouse memories of him, and that wasn't what she needed, not what she wanted. She stopped the flood of memories, of his bright blue eyes locked with hers, his hands on her skin, his mouth on hers.

It had been five months since she had first seen him after six years in MTAC. Five months since she'd seen him staring at her like he'd seen a ghost. Five months since she'd lost any hope of ever being with Leroy Jethro Gibbs ever again.

She'd seen the way his blue eyes had shut down after she'd told him there wouldn't be any 'off the job'. She'd seen the way he'd looked at her these past five months, the way his face would harden when she crossed him or got in his way. She knew it hurt him, to see her every day, but he had no idea what hell she went through herself.

She'd broken her own heart, that day, and he didn't seem to understand that. He thought she'd never loved him, but that was the farthest thing from the truth. She still loved him with every fiber in her being. She couldn't control the fact that dating a subordinate was against the rules. She couldn't control the fact that he'd married again, only months after she'd left.

If anyone should be questioning who hadn't loved the other, it should be her asking him. If he had loved her, why had he married Stephanie a mere six months after she'd left? Could he answer that?

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the timer beeping, and she left her study, swiftly pouring the uncooked macaroni into the bubbling water, resetting the timer and placing a lid on the pot. She grabbed a bowl and a fork, placing them on the counter by the stove. Taking a deep drink of her bourbon, she leaned against the counter, her head resting softly against the cabinet behind her.

Jenny had thought about that day more times than she could count. She'd thought about what would have happened if she'd stayed. Jethro had already asked her to move in with him in D.C., and she'd said yes. She wondered when he would have proposed, and how. She wondered what their children would be like, and how many they would have.

She regretted her choice. She'd chosen business over pleasure, and now her life was all business. Everyone else on the Hill was married, so they didn't understand. They had no idea what it was like to see the person they loved and not be able to do a damn thing with them.

Sighing heavily, she turned off the burner and the timer, straining the pasta and putting the steaming noodles in her bowl. Grabbing her fork and her bourbon, she walked out onto her rarely used patio, sitting in one of the wicker chairs.

The September air had the slightest bite to it, but Jenny smiled into the light breeze. Staring up at the twinkling stars, her breath caught in her throat when one star shot across the sky.

"Wish I may, wish I might, wish upon this star tonight. Starlight, starbright, make my wish come true tonight." shutting her eyes tightly, Jenny made her wish. "I wish I could remake the choice I made seven years ago. I wish I could have a chance to have my fairytale ending."

She kept her eyes shut for a few moments, but when she opened them again she was still staring at her backyard.

"Come on Jenny, what were you expecting? It's a silly kids' rhyme from when you were little. Did you honestly think it was going to work?" shaking her head, she started to eat her now cool pasta. After a few long minutes, Jenny was startled by a loud crash from her kitchen.

"Jethro so help me if you broke something…" Jenny stopped when she caught sight of a beautiful woman standing by her kitchen island. She was about Jenny's height, and thin as a wisp. Her long blonde hair was secured in a neat French braid, and her blue eyes watched Jenny, amusement flickering across the brilliant irises. "Who are you?"

"My name isn't important. I'm here to help."

"By knocking over my pot?" Jenny couldn't help asking, having noticed what had caused the loud crash. The blonde woman blushed, her pale cheeks turning pink.

"That was an accident. I'm here because you made a pretty big wish a few minutes ago." Jenny stared at the woman, bewildered. Her wish had…worked? What was going on?

"Are you telling me that my wish on a shooting star…actually worked?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. We take wishes very seriously."

"So what are you my…fairy godmother or something?" Jenny asked, her head spinning. "And what did you mean by, 'I'm here to help?'"

"You could call it that." the blonde woman replied, nodding thoughtfully. "And you made a choice seven years ago that completely altered the course your life was on. Before you made it, your future had been planned out. See the thing with you humans is that you have free will. Fate works her butt off to set you up with your soul mates, and then you go and give them up for something silly like a career!" the woman said, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. Jenny flushed at her words. Jethro was her soul mate, and she had given it all up for a position. "Luckily for you, you're one of the few who have a chance to correct your mistake, or at least see what your life would be like." the blonde looked at her again, studying her. "Are you happy with this life, Jenny?"

"No." Jenny answered honestly. "Getting where I wanted doesn't have the same appeal I thought it would. I wish I had a family to come home to every night, a husband to kiss me, hold me, love me. I'd give up my job in a heartbeat if it meant I could come home to Jethro and kids every night."

"Just as I thought." the blonde woman said, nodding to herself. "We picked the right wish to grant. Well, let's just say that tomorrow morning, your life will be very different." the woman winked at her before turning on the spot and vanishing, leaving a dumbfounded Jenny staring at the kitchen floor, wondering exactly the woman had meant.

It took her a few minutes, but eventually Jenny was able move from her frozen position. She grabbed her now-cold bowl of pasta and put it in the sink before picking the fallen pot from the ground and placing it next to the bowl. Leaving the dirty dishes in the sink, she walked up to her bedroom slowly. She really didn't feel like reading over case files tonight, no matter the consequences she'd face tomorrow.

She reached her bedroom at the end of the hall and twisted the knob, pushing the door open into her bedroom. Sighing to herself, knowing tonight she would once again be sleeping alone, she took off her sweats and shirt and pulled a soft nightgown over her head. She climbed in-between her cool sheets, she curled up into a ball, pulling the covers closer around herself to ward off the chill in the air.

She tossed and turned the whole night, not able to fall into a deep sleep quite yet. Every time she looked at her clock, thinking another hour must have passed, it told her that only five minutes had gone by. She groaned as she glanced at the clock. It was eleven fifty-five, and she had to be up in five hours.

Burying her face back in the pillow, she closed her eyes and tried to relax her breathing. It seemed to do the trick, and she soon drifted off, the twelve dings of her grandfather clock in the hall lulling her into an even deeper sleep.

A/N: I'm not sure if this makes entire sense just yet, but I promise, next chapter will be longer, and have a ton more explanations in it. Leave me a review, letting me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, or put me on alert! Thanks especially to deidi, Levana Fay, bluemoon909, , HesMines, and blackwidowmistress! I hope my second chapter is enjoyed just as much! :) And 'the walk down memory lane' is like in A Christmas Carol, where they're invisible and watching the scene unfold.

Hours later, Jenny was woken up for no apparent reason, and she groaned softly, rolling to the side. Upon moving, she came in contact with something soft and warm, and she froze. She did _not_ remember bringing someone to bed last night, and she hadn't drunk nearly enough to forget something like that. Suddenly, a very familiar male voice came from behind her as a strong arm slipped around her waist, tugging her closer.

"Jenny, stop moving. Your toes are cold."

What the hell was she doing in bed with Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

Peeking one eye open, she discovered she was in an unfamiliar room, facing a wall that had a picture of Jethro and herself on it. Jethro had his arm around her waist and was tugging her closer, and she was laughing, trying to get away. They looked so happy, and Jenny couldn't figure it out. What the hell was going on?

There was a bedside table next to her, and she glanced at the clock on it. Six ten. She was late for work. Wasn't she? Turning, she looked at Jethro. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply, but Jenny knew he wasn't asleep. He looked the same, but he was maybe a few wrinkles less.

Suddenly, a piercing cry shattered the quiet of the morning, and Jenny jumped, her eyes widening. Jethro groaned beside her, and his brilliant blue eyes opened, looking at her.

"I've got him this time. Go back to sleep." Jethro pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before getting out of the bed, pulling on a t-shirt. Before he had even reached the door, a red-headed girl came into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, Liam's crying."

Mommy? Daddy? What was happening?  
"Mommy and Daddy know that, Allie. Daddy's going to get him. Why are you awake so early sweetheart?" Jethro asked, picking the girl up and kissing her hair.

"Liam woke me up." the little girl giggled as Jethro tickled her ribs lightly, her big blue eyes that were identical to Jethro's shining.

Jenny watched the two and felt her self starting to hyperventilate. What was going on? Was this what the woman had said about her life being different? She had to get out, or go somewhere to think. Slipping out of the bed, she walked to a door that she somehow instinctively knew was the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Looking around the room, she noted the mix of male and female toiletries, from the razor and shaving cream to the make-up and lotion. Glancing in the mirror, Jenny saw her reflection.

She looked the same, her curls falling to just past her shoulders, her green eyes looking the same. But there weren't defined dark circles under her eyes from long hours, and her skin didn't have that pale, sickly look to it. She looked healthy, her skin had an almost glow to it.

She brought a hand up to her face to brush away a stray curl when she noticed a flash of gold on her left hand. Bringing her hand down, she stared in wonder at the thin gold bands on her left ring finger, one with a beautiful diamond on it, the other a plain gold band. Why was she wearing an engagement and a wedding ring?

"Confused?" Jenny jumped when a voice came from behind her, and she turned to see the blonde woman from the night before looking at her.

"What is going on?" Jenny asked desperately.

"How about we take a walk down memory lane?" the woman asked, offering her arm. Jenny glanced nervously at the door behind her. "They won't even notice you're gone. Time has been momentarily frozen." Jenny stayed frozen for a minute, uncomprehending the impossible words. Shaking her head slightly, she grasped the woman's outstretched arm, and they shot upwards. Floating above the house, she saw that the house was located in a cul-de-sac, surrounded by other similar houses.

"I know that nothing makes sense to you right now, and I can't explain everything, but I can give you the basic knowledge you need to live in this life." the woman said. "Seven years ago, you had the choice between taking the job offer in Cairo, or staying with Jethro and going back to D.C. In the life you came from, you chose Egypt. In this life, you chose Jethro."

Suddenly, they were back in that airport. Jenny easily picked herself and Jethro out of the crowd, spotting her red hair. She saw herself being held by him, she watched as Jethro pressed a kiss to her forehead as their bags were checked. She saw the two of them leave the counter, hand in hand, going over to the seating area to wait. She watched as they acted the happy couple perfectly, because they had been the perfect couple. They boarded the plane together, and Jenny knew that she'd chose pleasure over business this time.

"Fast forward about six months." the woman said, regaining her attention. "You'd moved in with Jethro, and you'd been openly dating since you returned. He proposed on your birthday, and you accepted. You were married on February twentieth, 2000."

They were in a church then, and Jenny watched herself walk down the aisle on the arm of Ducky. She was in the beautiful white dress, her face slightly pink as she met the gaze of Jethro, who stood at the altar, looking dashing in his black tuxedo. His blue eyes watched her, soft with love. Ducky transferred her hand from his to Jethro's and they turned to the priest.

"You quit your job at NCIS and became the public relations coordinator for a private law firm when you discovered you were pregnant in May of 2000." the woman said. "Your daughter, Allison Sydney Gibbs, was born on September 6, 2000, at four thirty am. She weighed seven pounds, three ounces."

They were in a hospital, and Jenny saw herself in a hospital bed, a tiny pink bundle in her arms. Jethro sat on the bed next to her, his arm around her shoulders as they gazed at their daughter. Jenny watched herself look up at Jethro and kiss his cheek, her excitement and love evident. Jethro's eyes were full of love and affection, and their daughter grasped his finger in her smaller ones, holding on tightly.

"You discovered you were pregnant once again on Christmas 2003. Your son, Liam Jasper Gibbs, was delivered April 18, 2004."

Jenny saw herself briefly this time, looking about six months pregnant, sitting with Jethro as they watched their now-four year old daughter play on the swings at the park. Then they were back at the hospital, but the air wasn't as happy. She saw Jethro standing by a wall of glass, looking at a very tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Something was different about this birth, but Jenny couldn't figure it out.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but that's all the help I can give you. You work at Fellmen and Company, and your boss is Carl Hanson." the woman said as they came back to the bathroom. "Tony married Kate, and you don't know Ziva. Actually, no one does. Paula Cassidy took Kate's place on the team. McGee and Abby still work there, along with Ducky and Palmer. Tom Morrow is still the Director at NCIS. That's all I can tell you for now."

"But…how long will I be here?" Jenny asked, her head whirling.

"Just know that you're here for the foreseeable future. Enjoy it while it lasts, Jenny Gibbs." with that, the woman disappeared.

There was a knock on the door, and Jethro's concerned voice sounded through the wood.

"Jen, you okay?"

"I'm fine Jethro." Jenny said as she opened the door, still feeling overwhelmed. Jethro's blue eyes met hers, and Jenny couldn't help but melt a little when she saw the concern and love in his eyes.

"Mommy!" the little red-headed girl said, crashing into her legs. Jenny patted her head, her red curls identical to Jenny's.

"Good morning Allison." Jenny said, still disbelieving that this little girl was her daughter. She picked her up, holding her carefully. Allison wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"I'll go get Liam." Jethro said, his eyes soft as he watched them. Jenny nodded, unable to speak. Allison looked at her, studying her. Jenny didn't know what to do. She had no idea what her routine was like, or how the mornings worked.

Still holding Allison, Jenny walked over to the bed, lying down. Allison cuddled up to her, tucking her head under Jenny's chin, sighing quietly. Jenny hesitantly wrapped her arms around her, stroking her back.

After a few minutes, Jethro came back in, this time carrying a toddler with dark auburn hair that curled slightly by his ears. His big greenish-blue eyes widened happily when he saw her, and he clapped his hands.

"Mama!" he cried happily, and Jenny felt her heart swell with love. Jethro watched her, his eyes soft. He placed the little boy next to Jenny, and as his chubby little hand clutched her hair, he nestled happily into her side.

"I'm going to shower. You okay with these two?" Jenny nodded, and Jethro pressed a quick kiss to her lips. When his lips touched hers, Jenny thought her heart was going to stop. It had been so long since she'd kissed him, and it still felt so good. He turned and walked back into the bathroom, and Jenny settled back down in the pillows, her son and daughter on either side of her. Allison turned to her, her blue eyes flashing.

"You're not my mommy."

"Yes I am." Jenny said, nervous for a moment.

"You look like her, but you aren't. Are you an alien?"

"Sure, that's it." Jenny said, biting her lip.

"Is my mommy okay? Will she come back?" Allison asked, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"She's fine, and she'll come back." Jenny said, bringing the little girl closer and kissing her forehead.

"Well, welcome to Earth." Allison said, her blue gaze solemn. Jenny giggled quietly, tickling Allison's sides lightly.

"Thank you." Jenny said, smiling at her. Liam giggled behind them, and Jenny turned, kissing his cheek. "Hello to you too, Liam."

"Mama!" he cried out happily, touching her face with one hand. "Sisss." he pointed to Allison, clapping his hands. He made a sound like a snake hiss, and Jenny took it he meant 'Sis' as in sister, and Jenny smiled at the little boy.

Jenny looked at the two children lying with her, and she wished, harder than she had ever wished before, that this was real, and that her alarm clock wouldn't wake her up from this dream. Sighing, she cuddled the two closer, intent to enjoy this chance to the fullest.

A/N: I really hope this makes sense to everybody, and let me know if it doesn't. Next chapter will have even more explanations and introductions. Let me know what you guys think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, so I am aware that there is another story that is based on Family Man, and that there was a similar scene last chapter. My story, however, has its own plot, and its own ideas. If you don't want to read the story, then don't. Now, onto happier things. Those of you that like this story, I hope that you like this chapter too! And did anybody pick up of Liam's initials?

Jenny cuddled the two children closer, sighing quietly as they both snuggled deeper into her arms. She stroked Allison's curls, the soft red strands running through her fingers. She heard the sounds of the shower turning on, and she knew that Jethro would be getting under the spray…she stopped her thoughts there. Did she really have any right to think like this? According to that woman, she was married to Jethro, and these were her children. But did she really have the right to call them that? Why did this have to happen now, to her?

Looking at Allison and Liam, Jenny's face softened when she discovered that they were both sound asleep. Shifting slightly, she scooped Allison up first, settling the sleeping four-year old on her hip, letting her head rest on her shoulder. Walking carefully, she walked through the open doorway into a hallway. She soon spotted her daughter's room; her door had her name written on it in pink, curlicue letters, and Jenny couldn't help smiling. Opening the door, she was surprised to see a jungle-themed bedroom. Animals were painted everywhere, and there was a background of trees. It was the kind of bedroom Jenny would have loved as a child. She tucked Allison into the bed, smoothing the Tinkerbell comforter over Allison's sleeping form. She pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before walking back into her bedroom and picking up Liam.

The fifteen-month old nestled against her as soon as she picked him up; his hand going to her hair and his face burrowing in his neck. She rubbed his back gently as she walked into the hallway once again, going over to the door with 'Liam' painted in blue block letters on it. Opening the door, she smiled at the walls painted with trains and clouds. Placing Liam in his crib, she smoothed back his hair when he stirred, hushing him softly.

Content that he wouldn't cry, she walked back into the bedroom-her bedroom, she corrected. Looking around the room, she couldn't help but think that this was exactly what she had pictured her life to be like if she had stayed with Jethro when she'd sat alone in her study in her empty house. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at the picture on the wall that she had seen when she woke up.

The picture couldn't have been taken long after Paris; Jenny's hair was still past her shoulder blades and she looked younger. There weren't any rings on her fingers, so they weren't married yet. She looked so happy; it was odd to see herself like that. The happiest she had ever been had been with Jethro; even in her, well, her other life, she felt better whenever she saw or spoke to him. It didn't matter that they weren't together; he still somehow knew just what to say to make her feel better.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind her. Turning, she blushed slightly when she caught sight of Jethro standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"Where are the kids?"

"I put them back in their rooms; they're both sound asleep." Jenny said, standing and stretching her back. She felt Jethro's eyes on her, and she couldn't stop the thrill of pleasure that shot through her. Looking at him through her lashes, she saw him swallow hard as he shifted in place, and she stifled a laugh. "Do you plan on getting dressed anytime soon, Jethro?"

"I haven't decided yet." Jethro said, his voice slightly hoarse. He came closer to her, letting his hands fall to her waist and tugging her against him. He pressed a kiss to her exposed neck before letting his breath wash over her ear. "You sure the kids are asleep?"

"Jethro." Jenny admonished when she realized what he was getting at, her arms winding around his waist on their own accord.

"Never had a problem before." Jethro taunted, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Why am I still clothed then?" Jenny teased back, her teeth grazing his earlobe. She didn't know where this sudden flirtatious side of her was coming from; all she knew was that she was lucky enough to have been given this chance, and she damn well wasn't going to let it pass her by.

A low growl emitted from Jethro's throat as he kissed her again, his hands taking the hem of the shirt she was wearing and starting to pull upwards. Jenny couldn't help the giggle that escaped at his impatience, and Jethro retaliated by nipping her bottom lip, soothing it by sucking gently. Jethro disposed of Jenny's shirt, lowering her gently onto the bed as he laid himself on top of her.

Jenny's breathing hitched when his fingers slipped under the waistband of her shorts, helping him slide them off her legs so she lay in front of him in only her panties. Jethro's eyes raked over her, their blue hardening even more with arousal. Jenny pushed the towel off his hips, throwing it away carelessly. Jethro's hands were at her underwear in seconds, practically ripping them off of her. He wasted no time in slipping into her, and Jenny bit back the soft cry he elicited. It had been so long since she had done this; as much as she had wanted him to believe she had moved on, she never had. She hadn't been with anyone since him, and so this was the first time in a long time.

It was just as good as she remembered, and the same, desperate feeling rose in her stomach as he moved. He swallowed her cries, drawing her to the edge and over, following her quickly. He collapsed next to her, drawing her in closer as his fingers traced patterns into the sensitive skin on her lower back.

"DiNozzo will want to thank you. I'm really not in the mood to head slap him anymore." Jethro murmured into her hair, eliciting a giggle from Jenny. Rolling, she leaned on her forearms, the sheets resting on her lower back, exposing her pale back to him.

"Did you catch a case yet, or is it paperwork to look forward to?" Jenny asked, dropping a kiss to his chest, directly over his heart.

"So far, it's paperwork. If it stays that way, then I'll be able to meet you and Liam for lunch. We can even pick up Allie's birthday gift." Jethro said, his hand stroking up and down her back.

"Hm, only…two more days." Jenny said, double checking her math. Jethro nodded, and so Jenny knew that it was September 4, 2005 here, just like her other life. She kissed him once more before slipping out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

"You may want to get dressed, Jethro. You're running late, and you'll never hear the end of it from Tony." Jenny said over her shoulder, throwing him a wink. Jethro smirked before climbing out of bed himself, and Jenny allowed herself to run her eyes over his form once more before closing the bathroom door. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes, letting the relaxed feeling flood her body.

Sighing, she pushed herself off the wood, turning the water on and letting the small room fill with steam. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, and a long horizontal scar on her lower abdomen shocked her. It sat an inch or two above her hips, and it was mostly faded. It was white, paler than even her skin. A finger traced it, and Jenny concluded from its location, it was most likely a Caesarian-section scar. Going back over the memories, Liam's birth slammed into her. It would explain the difference in the atmosphere. She wished she knew what had happened. It was so frustrated, being in this life and not knowing anything except what she had been shown.

Shaking the thoughts off, she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over her skin. Quickly, she cleaned her hair and body, enjoying the freshness in the air as she shut the water off. She gripped the towel higher, tucking a damp strand of hair behind her ear. Opening the door, she stepped back into the bedroom, a little relieved that Jethro wasn't in the room.

She walked over to the closet, opening it and finding that this Jenny wasn't nearly as high-end as her. Being a mom of two might have something to do with that, so Jenny brushed it off, grabbing a pair of black pants and a white blouse. Dressing quickly, she smiled to herself when she noticed the heels on the bottom of the closet. At least some things hadn't changed.

She slid into a plain black pair before walking into the hallway, opening Liam's door first, a smile on her face when she encountered the toddler standing up in his crib, holding onto the railing. His face broke out into a huge grin when he saw her, and he bounced happily.

"Momma!"

"Hey buddy. I see you just can't wait to get up, hm? Someone eager to see me?" Jenny said, picking up the little boy and kissing his nose. He giggled happily, and Jenny's smile grew. Going over to the dresser, Jenny quickly found a pair of pants and a shirt, and brought Liam over to the changing table. It didn't take quite as long as she thought, and she felt rather proud of herself when she hoisted the now-dressed toddler up and placed him on her hip. He latched onto her, one hand curled around her hair, the other on her chest, fisting into her blouse.

She peeked in on Allison, a little surprised to see her awake and dressed. It was barely seven o'clock and yet everyone was awake and ready. She smiled at Allison, who smiled back before turning back towards the mirror, a look of concentration on her face as she brought the brush up to her hair. After a moment, she turned back to Jenny.

"Can you do a braid? I can't reach behind my head."

"Sure sweetie. One second." Jenny said, walking over to her. She set Liam down by Allison's feet, where he promptly tried to stand up. Jenny took the brush from her daughter's hand and ran it softly through the curls. Grabbing a hair tie, she braided Allison's hair quickly, securing it. The four-year old examined it, and, obviously pleased, grinned.

"You pass."

"Well thanks. I'm glad you like it." Jenny said, laughing as she picked Liam back up. Following Allison down the stairs, she was pleased to see that the house had a cozy feel to it.

The living room had a small couch and a recliner chair, with a small television in the center. Toys littered the carpeted ground, and Jenny noticed the small toy chest in the corner. The smell of coffee hit her next, and she hadn't realized how much she needed it until that moment.

Allison bounded into kitchen, and Jenny was once again hit by how good Jethro was with kids. He rubbed Allison's back as she hugged his leg, and Jenny's heart softened. He looked up to meet her gaze, and Jenny wasn't entirely prepared for the look of love in his eyes. She bit her lip against the flood of emotions in her, and returned her gaze to the drowsy toddler in her arms. His big blue-green eyes looked up at her, and he smiled tiredly at her, burying his face in her neck.

Looking around, Jenny found a mug of steaming coffee on the counter, and she took it gratefully. Taking a large sip, she smiled at the taste of the black liquid. Shifting Liam into a more comfortable position, she leaned against the counter, watching Allison talk excitedly to Jethro about her birthday.

"Hannah said that she's going to bring me my present in school, but I told her she should wait until my party and that I would open her present first and then Stacey said that she wanted me to open her present first and then Andrew…" Allison stopped, taking a deep breath. "And then Andrew said that I should open his first because his would be the best."

"You're spending too much time around Abby." Jethro said, kissing her forehead. "You need to learn to breath."

"But I love Abby, Daddy." Allison protested, crossing her arms and glaring at her father.

"Hey, hey, don't you look at me like that. She'd get mad at me if I stopped bringing you to see her." Jethro said, tickling her sides gently. Allison broke down into giggles, and Jenny smiled at them. Liam lifted his head up, blinking his eyes as his family laughed.

"Daddy, Daddy, stop it!" Allison giggled, struggling to get away from Jethro's tickling fingers.

"Is that your surrender?" Jethro asked, whispering in her ear.

"Yes…yes Daddy!" Allison said, breathless from her laughter. Jethro stopped tickling her, letting her go. Allison scurried away, hiding behind Jenny's leg.

"Hey, don't you hide behind me. I don't want your father tickling me." Jenny warned, glancing at Jethro with a look in her eyes. He came closer, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What are you saying Jen? You don't want me to tickle you?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft.

"I'm saying it wouldn't be in your best interest, Jethro." Jenny said, one of her eyebrows rising as he moved closer.

"Really?" Jethro said, his face close to hers.

"Really." Jenny said, finality in her tone.

"Whatever you say, Jen." Jethro said, leaning forward and pecking her lips. Jenny melted a little into his kiss, but remembered that she had Liam in her arms, and Allison was holding onto her leg, watching them with a smile on her face. Jenny patted her head, smiling down at her.

"Hungry, Allison?" Jenny asked, shifting Liam. Jethro noticed, and carefully took the sleepy little boy from her arms, rubbing his back. Jenny shot him a grateful look before turning back towards her daughter.

"Can I have cereal, Mommy?" Allison asked, and Jenny couldn't help but notice her heart skip a beat at hearing herself called Mommy. Jenny merely nodded, unable to speak. Turning towards the cabinets, she easily found the cereal and a bowl, placing both in front of Allison before going over to the refrigerator and pulling out the milk carton. After fixing Allison her breakfast, she walked back to the counter, grabbing her coffee mug and taking another sip. Jethro walked over to her, and she took Liam, settling him against her. Jethro leaned close, kissing her cheek.

"I'm off. DiNozzo'll never let me hear the end of it if I'm late. I'll meet you at headquarters at noon?"

"Call me if you catch a case and can't make it." Jenny said, smiling at him as he kissed Liam's forehead. He kissed the top of Allison's head before turning back.

"You got it. Have a good day at school Al."

"Bye Daddy! I love you!" Allison said, her face lit up.

"Love you too honey." Jethro said, a smile on his face.

Jenny watched the exchange between the two, and she couldn't help the well of emotion that hit her. This was a whole different side of Jethro that she rarely saw; the case with Zach had been the closest she'd come to encountering him like this. But even then, there had been a part of him that had been sad, darkened. He'd been different in the days following, and he hadn't returned to his old, gruff self until almost two weeks later.

Sighing, she cuddled the little boy in her arms closer, breathing in his calming scent. She still couldn't believe this was all hers. A silly nursery rhyme, and she had gotten her dream life. She didn't want to think about what the catch was…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is kinda late…life has set me back a little bit with writing. Hopefully, this'll make up for it. Let me know what you think! :)

Jenny watched Allison eat her cereal, rubbing Liam's back gently. Her head still spun from what had happened in the last hour- it was still unbelievable that all this was hers. Allison chattered happily and Jenny half-listened to her, smiling faintly.

She had no idea what her daily routine was like, or where everyone needed to go. It was unfair that she had been placed in this life without even the basic knowledge of how her day went. Tilting her head, she considered her options. She could always ask Allison for help.

"Allison, could you help me with something?" Jenny asked hesitantly. Allison nodded her head, looking at her expectantly.

"Can you help me with the morning schedule? Where everyone goes and when?"

"Sure. I go to school, Hoover Elementary, until two thirty. Then you and Daddy go to work; you pick me up from school. Liam goes to the day care center, unless Nomi is here, on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Allison explained happily, obviously glad to be helpful. "School started two days ago, it was my first day of kindergarten. Miss Tyler is my teacher, she's really, really nice. And my birthday is in two days, and my party is Saturday."

"I know, your Daddy and I are very excited for your birthday." Jenny said, pieces starting to fall together. Obviously, Naomi worked here two days a week, and Allison was in school most of the day. Jethro was still at NCIS, and she worked at that law firm the woman had told her about. In this life, it appeared she actually made it home for dinner. "Thank you very much. Are you ready to go to school?"

"We have an hour Mommy." Allison, shaking her head as she smiled at her. "Is it okay if I watch cartoons?"

"Sure." Jenny said, smiling slightly. She watched the little girl hop of the chair and race into the living room, and the sound of the television started a few moments later. She balanced Liam carefully on her hip; the little boy had fallen asleep and was getting heavy. She cleared away Allison's breakfast dishes and walked into the living room. She placed Liam on the couch, resting his head on a pillow and throwing a blanket over him.

She walked back to her bedroom slowly, taking in her surroundings. The house had a warm, cozy feel to it, and Jenny loved it. It had a lived in feel, unlike her house; she was almost never there and so her house looked like it was almost abandoned.

Reaching her bedroom, she walked over to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open. Her eyes widened when she encountered a small black notebook. Could she be that lucky? She grabbed it, opening it swiftly.

It was a journal. It started right after Paris; there were entries from that April spanning to November. She read about Jethro proposing to her, smiling as she read her words. She sounded so happy. It skipped ahead; she must have had less time to write. She read about house hunting with Jethro, smiling as she read that they had looked everywhere before finding a house with a basement big enough to house his boat. At least that hadn't changed. The next entry was from the day she'd found out she was pregnant with Allison; Jenny felt her heart twist when she read about her and Jethro's excitement at having a child. There were random entries; about anything from morning sickness to feeling her daughter move. There was a brief entry dated two days after Allison's birth, telling how much she weighed and at what time she was born and where. Over the next few years, there were bits and pieces; an entry about Allison first crawling and talking and walking. Then, the day she found out she was pregnant with Liam.

Jenny felt an irrational stab of jealousy for this Jenny. She had everything; Jethro, two children with him, a happy life. Jenny couldn't help but feel envious to her other self. She knew she had no one but herself to blame, but she still wished she could have experienced all this. Sighing, she continued reading.

There were more entries this pregnancy, even though this time there was a three year old in the house. From her writing, Jenny took it she was more exhausted this time around, but still deliriously happy. Reading the entries closer to Liam's birthday, however, stopped her. Then she gasped as she read the last entry in the book.

_April 2004_

_This month has been…tough, to say the least. That might actually be an understatement. It's been pretty close to hell._

_I was just going to the store. Allison wanted Fruity Pebbles, and Jethro was home for once, so I decided to head out. It should have just taken twenty minutes. I'd get the cereal and get home. Jethro was worried; at thirty two weeks pregnant, he thought I shouldn't be going anywhere alone. I told him I'd be fine; the store wasn't far._

_I was at a red light, waiting for a green. Just as I started forward, a drunk driver sped into the road, hitting my side of the car. All I remember is a loud smash and worrying about Liam before it went black. I woke up in the hospital three days later to Jethro looking like hell. _

_He hadn't slept the entire time; Allison was staying with Jackson. They'd had to deliver Liam eight weeks early; I remember crying nonstop after Jethro had told me. He was in the NICU; his lungs were still too tiny, and so he was on a ventilator. Jethro was distraught; for him, it must have been like Shannon and Kelly all over again. I'll never forget the first time I got to see Liam; it was a week after I woke up. Jethro had seen him a few times before, and I wanted to see him. Meet him._

_Jethro went with me; he was much calmer than I was. I was so scared; my baby had been two months early. Would he be okay? Would he be healthy? Allison's birth had been simple; thirty hours of labor and she'd been born, and then we'd brought her home two days later._

_He was gorgeous; yes, he was tiny, and yes, there were a lot of tubes and wires, but he was so beautiful. I fell in love with him instantly, and I could see how much Jethro loved him just by the way he looked at him._

_I'm still touched he'd suggested my father's name for our son's middle name. I'd always loved Liam as a name, so I'd let Jethro pick the middle name. I hadn't missed that now they had the same initials, and I'm sure that was somehow Jethro's goal. He wouldn't do something like that unintentionally._

_The next few weeks will be hard- Liam's in the NICU until his lungs finish developing, so I took work off for the next few months. Allison still hasn't seen him, but Jethro and I are taking her within the next few days. She's excited; she'd been excited throughout the pregnancy and she wanted to meet her little brother immediately, but we thought it wouldn't be a good idea. It'd be too hard on her._

_As much as it has been hard, this situation has showed me that in hard times, my family can stay together. I thought that Jethro would harden, after this. He's already lost so much, and he almost lost both Liam and myself. He doesn't need anymore tragedy in his life._

_Allison and Jethro are back- hopefully I'll find time to write more later._

Jenny reread the entry, her mind whirling. It explained the scar, and why the scene had been so different in the memory. But who were Shannon and Kelly? Another wife? A…daughter? If that was so, why hadn't he told her before? If anything, this just posted even more questions.

Sighing, she closed the book, a headache forming in the base of her skull. It was so much to take in. This life was simpler, yes, but obviously, after Paris Jethro had shared more about his past. Jenny thought she knew Jethro, but apparently, there was more behind the mask than even she knew. At least in her other life.

Frustrated, she put the journal away in the drawer, shutting it loudly. She closed her eyes, tears in the corners. God, why was she crying? She breathed deeply, hoping she could will the tears away. She walked into the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were a little puffy and red, but that would go away soon. Her hair looked fine, and her make-up looked alright. She liked the way she looked in this life; her skin had a glow to it, and there weren't dark circles under her eyes, making her look ten years older than she actually was.

She had to face the daunting task of getting Allison to school, but first she had to figure out where, exactly, her office was and what she did. She'd heard of the law firm; they'd mixed with them on a recent case. It wasn't to far away from the Hill; only a few city blocks. She knew where Hoover Elementary was too; it had been a school close to where she had lived as a child. Her father had put her into a private school though; he'd thought public schools wouldn't help her achieve what he wanted for her.

She shook her head at her father's actions, knowing he'd just wanted the best for her. She wished he hadn't pushed her quite so hard. It had been her father she had left Jethro for. Her father's memory, the want for his death to be justified. She didn't know if she had told Jethro in this life about her father's murder- obviously when they'd returned to the states they'd talked. It made sense, because for them to have had a future, they would have needed to talk about the past.

She shook her head, pushing away the thoughts. She walked down the stairs slowly, running her hand along the wallpaper as she descended. She paused at the bottom, smiling at the scene in front of her.

Liam had woken up, and was sitting next to Allison. She had her arm around him as they watched the television. Every so often, they'd both giggle, and Liam would look up at Allison, his eyes big and bright with happiness. Jenny couldn't help the emotion that swept over her as she watched the two children interact. It was beautiful, how Allison was such a good big sister to her little brother.

Jenny didn't want to break the moment quite yet, so she tiptoed into the kitchen, reveling in the silence. She grabbed her mug of coffee, disappointed to find it cold. She dumped the remainder of the drink into the sink, rinsing the mug before pouring herself a fresh cup, smiling into the warmth.

Looking around, she spotted the phone, and was surprised to seeing it blinking, indicating a message. Pressing the button, she listened carefully to the messages.

"Hey Jenny, its Kate. Tony told me you're taking the next two weeks off, and I was wondering when you were free to come over for coffee. Lillian is a handful; you'd think the second time around I'd have it down pat by three weeks old. Apparently not. Bailey has been asking about Liam, so maybe if you're free tomorrow we could have a play date at my house. Allison's party is at two on Saturday, right? Tony, Bailey, Lillian, and I will be there, and I'm crossing my fingers they don't catch a case. Remember Bailey's first birthday? Twenty minutes into the party and they catch a case. Well, hopefully we'll have more luck this time. Anyways, give me a call, and let me know when you're free. Bye!" Jenny listened, growing more confused as she talked. Kate wasn't dead? She thought back to what the woman had said, remembering she'd said Tony and Kate had gotten married. And apparently, they had kids. In this life, it was evident they were friends, and Jenny was glad she'd get the chance to meet her. In her other life, it had appeared that Kate had made quite an impact on the team, Tony and Jethro in particular. The next message started, and Jenny listened closely.

"Hey, Jenny, it's Carl. Just calling to see how you're doing. I know work has been stressful these past few weeks, and that Richard's lawsuit didn't exactly help your department. Hopefully, Angela will be able to calm things down for when you come back. Just, take it easy these next two weeks. We'll miss you. Goodbye." Jenny listened to the message from her boss, more pieces connecting. She faintly remembered the man from the case they'd worked; he'd been overly flirtatious and she'd been annoyed with him by the end of the meeting, but had at least been able to forget about him. Kate's message now made sense too; she'd apparently taken time off because things at work had been hectic, and some sort of lawsuit had occurred, adding to the stress level. The information made her feel more at ease, because she didn't have to worry about work as she adjusted to this life. The next message started, regaining her attention.

"Hey, it's Jackson. Just calling to check in, let Allie know I'm thinking about her, and that I can't wait to see her on Saturday. I can't believe she's gonna be five, it seems like only yesterday she was born. I heard you're takin' a little time off Jenny, I hope you enjoy the free time and relax a little bit, you need it sweetheart. Leroy, you better hope she looks relaxed when I see her this weekend, or we're gonna be havin' a talk, son. Tell Liam and Allison I said hi. See you this weekend guys." an older man with a hint of an accent spoke, and Jenny recognized the name from the journal. Jackson. The end of the message surprised her. Who called Jethro by his first name, Leroy? And son? Could it be…Jethro's father? He never mentioned family to her, but she was learning he'd kept a lot from her. Well, she'd get to meet him this weekend, so maybe that would clear some things up for her. The final message started, and she smiled as she listened.

"Hey Jen, its Sydney. Long time no talk. We should fix that. I heard through the grapevine, aka my husband, who heard it from your husband, that you took some time off. I'm hoping that means you are free on Monday, because I would love to see you. It's been ages. The last time I saw you was on Liam's birthday. And that was three months ago. Tim, Spencer and I will be at Allison's party, although Spencer may just cry the entire time. She's hit the colic stage, as I'm sure you remember well from both your kids, and so Tim and I rarely sleep. I'm surprised Jethro isn't head-slapping Tim more, but maybe it's because he knows what he's going through. Tim told me all about when Liam had colic. Jethro practically slept at work. Anyway, tell Allison Tim and I are thinking about her, and that we can't wait for her party. And honey, answer your phone next time." Jenny listened to one of her oldest friends, glad she had kept in touch with her in this life. Sydney had been one of her youngest friends in private school, and they'd kept in touch after Jenny had left for college. She'd lived across from Jenny, and even though Sydney was almost eight years younger than her, they'd become close friends. In her other life, she'd lost contact with her around the time she'd left Jethro, and had been working anti-terror in Cairo. Obviously, she'd come back to the states in this life, so she'd kept in touch. And apparently, Sydney had married Tim, which didn't really surprise Jenny. Sydney had always had a thing for smart guys, and Tim was an extremely intelligent young man, and he was close to Sydney in age. She was glad she'd get to see her; she'd missed her friend, and it would be nice to see her. To be honest, it would be nice to see some familiar faces, and see if the team was the same. She knew they'd have some differences; Tony, Tim, and Jethro were all married and had families. Paula Cassidy was a bit of a mystery; she remembered her slightly from the Boone case. She was nice, and a good agent, but Jenny didn't really know her that well. Hopefully, that wouldn't hurt her too much, but she'd just have to wait and see.

Sighing, she glanced at the clock on the wall, surprised to see that almost a full hour had gone by since Jethro had left for work. The messages had cleared some things up for her, and raised a few more questions, but she was sure she'd be able to figure things out now. Glancing at the fridge, she almost cried in relief when she caught sight of a to-do list. Grabbing it, she read through the list, glad to see she had put a detailed description of each thing that had to be done. Knowing it was because she was a control freak, and she was a little neurotic if things weren't done perfectly, she had never been more thankful for her OCD side.

She grabbed the list and put it in her purse, walking back out into the living room where Allison and Liam were sitting on the couch, laughing at the cartoon on the screen. They both looked up when they heard her enter the room, and Liam clapped his hands happily as he reached for her.

"Momma!" he cried happily, standing up shakily on the couch, jumping on the cushions. Jenny scooped him up, shifting him so he sat on her hip.

"Hi sweetheart." Jenny said, kissing his forehead as she hugged him to her side. Turning to Allison, she smiled at her daughter. "All ready to go Allie?"

"I just have to put my shoes on Mommy." Allison said, sliding off the couch. Jenny watched her scamper off, and she grabbed the remote, turning the television off. She looked at Liam, who was watching her with his big blue green eyes, a smile on his face.

"What are you looking at silly?" Jenny asked, tickling his sides gently. He giggled, burying his face in her shoulder as he tried to get away from her fingers. Jenny pressed a kiss to the top of his head, letting his calming scent fill her nostrils. Allison came back in to the room, her shoes on and a coat in her hands. She slipped into it, and started to fumble with the buttons. "Do you want help sweetie?"

"Yes please Mommy." Allison said, looking up at her. Jenny was still shocked at how similar her stare was to Jethro's; it was odd to see his eyes on their little girl. She knelt by Allison, placing Liam on the ground next to her. He balanced himself by grabbing onto her shoulder, his hands pulling on some of her hair. She swiftly buttoned up Allison's coat, grabbing Liam and standing up, patting Allison's head. She grabbed a coat for Liam off the hook, quickly putting it on him before grabbing her own coat and slipping into it. Sliding her purse onto her shoulder, she settled Liam on her hip and followed Allison outside, her eyes widening for a moment when she caught sight of the minivan in the driveway. She drove a minivan. Any other surprises coming her way?

A/N: I hope this makes sense to everyone. If it doesn't just tell me in a review or a PM and I'll help you as much as I can! Let me know what you guys thought! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This should have been posted sooner, but life has turned extremely hectic for me. I just got a new job, and its summer, and I've had appointment every day this week. Hopefully, I'll be updating a bit more regularly, but be prepared for a little bit of a break between chapters. I'll try and make them as long as possible so that you have some material, but I can only do so much :) Alright, enough of my sob story. I hope you like this chapter and leave me a review pretty please! :)

After Jenny had gotten over the initial shock of the minivan, she was able to get Liam into his seat relatively quickly, although his desire to exam his shoes was a bit of a hindrance. Allison had already gotten herself strapped into her seat, which Jenny was grateful for, and Jenny got into the driver's side, starting the car quickly and heading in the direction of the school. It was simple to drop Allison off; she pulled up to the school and let the little girl out, watching her as she entered the building.

After dropping her daughter off, she scanned the list, finding the tasks relatively easy. Grocery shopping, dropping off dry-cleaning, scheduling a doctor's appointment for Allison; all things she could do. She glanced in the mirror, watching Liam. Her son was staring out the window, his big green eyes watching the trees pass by. It didn't appear as though being born premature had affected his growth; he was curious as any other toddler, and he was, to Jenny, perfect.

She parked at the grocery store, getting out and un-strapping Liam, shifting the toddler to her hip. She put him into the cart, setting her purse next to him. The list was short, and Jenny was able to get everything she needed quickly.

It was odd, how much more this life appealed to her. In Paris, she hadn't been thinking about marriage or children; she'd been concerned about getting to the top and avenging her father's death. She'd fallen in love, which hadn't been on her list. Leaving Jethro hadn't been an overnight decision. It had been weeks, thinking it over, and making the decision that was best for her.

Ever since she had stepped off that plane, she had thought over that decision, torturing herself wondering what would have happened if she had stayed. The first few months, she hadn't slept. Her dreams hurt her more than memories; they shifted from being with Jethro to her father's dead body back to seeing Jethro's dead body, and she couldn't do it. She'd mainlined coffee, but that had hurt her as well. It reminded her of Jethro, and her heart had just split even more.

She hadn't even attempted to date; she loved Jethro with her whole being, and no man would ever be able to compete with that. She'd just pushed forward, accepting promotion after promotion, steps closer to reaching her goal. The future hadn't meant much to her; she'd wanted justice for her father. She'd never thought about what she would want after; she hadn't thought about a husband and kids, a house in suburbia and a steady life.

After reaching her goal though, after five months of seeing Jethro and his anger, his frustration, she was rethinking her choice. She was alone, and getting older. The chances of starting a relationship with Jethro were close to zero, and she could never find someone who was even half a man as him. She wasn't happy in her life, and she knew that it was her fault.

She let her thoughts wander as she walked through the aisles of the supermarket, selecting the items that were on the list. Liam babbled happily, pointing to different things and giggling. Jenny dropped a kiss to the top of his head as they waited to check out, his dark auburn hair tickling her nose.

After being check-out, Jenny strapped Liam in and returned home, errands done. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised at how much she wanted to see Jethro again. She was looking forward to going to the agency; she wanted to see if everything was as she remembered.

She drove to the agency at a steady pace, parking in the visitor's section. It was odd, walking through the front doors and accepting the visitor's pass.

"Hey Jenny. Here to see that troublesome husband of yours?" Henry asked, laughing a good-natured laugh.

"Yes I am." Jenny replied, smiling at him. She walked to the elevator, the small stroller she had placed Liam in taking up most of the space.

Stepping out onto the correct floor, she was pleased to see that everything looked the same; noting with a touch of sadness that Pacci was still dead, his desk taken by an attractive brunette agent. She pushed Liam's stroller towards the bullpen, rolling her eyes when she caught sight of Tony throwing a paper air plane at Tim.

"DiNozzo, how old are you?" she heard Jethro asked, and her stomach did flips when she heard his deep voice.

"Boss, the Probie is asleep!" Tony said, his voice incredulous.

"And his daughter has colic. I know what that's like. We don't have a case and his paperwork is done. Give the guy a break." Jethro said, and Jenny could practically hear him shake his head at his senior field agent. Jenny walked into the bullpen, a little nervous. Jethro's eyes rose to meet hers, bright and happy. "Hey Jen. Hey Liam, you're actually awake now little man."

"Sorry we're a little early. We thought we'd come say hi to everyone." Jenny said, watching Jethro as he stood and came around his desk, picking up Liam and shifting him to his hip, brushing back the little boy's curls. He leaned over and kissed Jenny shortly, stealing her breath and leaving her a little lightheaded.

"It's no problem. We haven't caught a case yet, and we've been done with paperwork for the last hour." Jethro said, looking at Liam. His son giggled happily, clapping his hands in his dad's face.

"So that's why you're letting Tim sleep." Jenny observed, glancing over at the younger agent. His head was down on his desk, and he was sound asleep.

"Yeah, I heard Sydney's message last night. I remember when Liam had colic, and I know he isn't sleeping. I'm cutting him a break." Jethro said with a shrug, rubbing Liam's back lightly.

"Is Leroy Jethro Gibbs getting soft in his old age?" Jenny teased quietly, enjoying the way his blue eyes darkened when she leaned closer, her warm breath running over his lips.

"Never." he said, his eyes flashing as they moved from her eyes to her lips.

"Hey Gibbs, Ducky was looking for you…" a feminine voice said, and Jenny looked up as Jethro pulled away to see Paula Cassidy walking into the bullpen. She really was quite pretty, with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled politely at Jenny, nodding to her.

"Thanks Paula." Jethro said, nodding to her. He turned back to Jenny, shifting Liam slightly. "Wanna come to Autopsy with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to see Ducky." Jenny said, nodding. Jethro placed Liam back in the stroller before taking it from Jenny, pushing with one hand as the other settled on her lower back, the intimate gesture making her heart flutter. He led her to the elevator, tugging her closer and dropping a kiss to her exposed collarbone. Jenny melted into his touch, a soft sigh escaping her lips as his lips ran along her skin. The elevator doors opened, revealing a mercifully empty lift, and they stepped on, turning Liam's stroller so he faced the doors. Jethro pulled Jenny towards him moments after flicking the emergency stop switch, capturing her lips in a kiss, his tongue immediately running along her bottom lip. She granted him access happily, still astounded by how his kissing affected her. It was like she was a teenager all over again, her hormones ruling her actions.

Take for instance, this moment. She was in an elevator at NCIS, her son in the stroller, making out with her husband. Any other time, that would have horrified her. In that instant, though, all she wanted was for Jethro's hand to entangle itself even more in her hair and for his hips to press into hers even more.

Eventually they had to break for air, and Jethro pressed his forehead against hers, his hot breath sweeping across her face. She closed her eyes, the familiarity overwhelming her.

"You should visit me at work more often." Jethro said, his hands trailing down to her hips, his thumbs massaging the soft skin near her waistband.

"I should." Jenny agreed, arching into his touch.

"Momma!" Liam cried, and Jethro snorted, shaking his head.

"Daddy, Liam. Say Daddy."

"Momma!" Liam gurgled, ignoring his father.

"Good job Liam." Jenny said, picking the little boy up.

"Momma!" Liam said, happily burying his face in Jenny's neck. Jenny looked at Jethro triumphantly over their son's head. Jethro rolled his eyes, flicking the switch.

"Just because both our kids said Mom first doesn't mean anything Jen."

"Oh, I think it does Jethro. I think it does." Jenny said, turning as the doors opened. She stepped out with Jethro pushing the stroller close behind. After checking that there were no bodies in Autopsy, she walked in, Liam on her hip. Ducky looked up from his file when he heard her footsteps, his eyes lighting up when he saw her.

"Jennifer, what a surprise! I was not expecting to see you until Saturday, at Allison's birthday party! And hello, Mr. Liam. I do believe you get bigger every time I see you." Ducky said, standing and kissing Jenny's cheek before ruffling Liam's hair.

"Hey Ducky. I thought I'd stop in, and Paula said you were looking for Jethro." Jenny said, smiling at the elderly ME.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if it would be alright if I brought a date to Allison's party. A fellow ME, a Jordan Hampton. She's wonderful, I'm sure you'll like her." Ducky said, and Jenny caught the glint in Ducky's eye when he spoke of Jordan. Kind of like Jethro when he spoke of her.

"Sure thing Duck. Can't wait to meet her." Jethro said, grinning at Ducky. Ducky returned the smile, his eyes bright. "Anything else?"

"No, that was it. It was wonderful to see you Jennifer, and I'm sure this party will be quite fun. It is so hard to believe little Allison is almost five. I remember when she was born." Ducky said, shaking his head.

"You sound just like Jackson." Jenny remarked, remembering the message.

"Well it isn't everyday our granddaughter turns five." Ducky reminded her, and Jenny smiled, knowing that the ME had stepped in, taking her father's place as her children's second grandfather.

"I'll see you Saturday Ducky." Jenny said, smiling at him.

"Yes, goodbye my dear. I will see you later Jethro."

"See ya, Duck." Jethro said, pushing the stroller out behind Jenny. The trio stepped back into the elevator, but Jenny kept her grip on Liam, just wanting the feeling of Jethro's arm around her. The safe, protected feeling she had come to love in Paris was back, and she loved it. She hadn't felt that way in years, and she had missed it. She leaned into his embrace slightly, feeling him tighten his arm around her and bury his nose in her hair momentarily, his lips brushing gently against her neck.

The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival to the bullpen. They stepped off, Jenny balancing Liam as he tried to get down. They walked back into the bullpen, where Tony was talking to a beautiful brunette, who Jenny faintly recognized as Kate Todd, or rather, Kate DiNozzo. She had a baby carrier by her feet and a baby in her arms, and Tony held a squirming sandy blonde toddler.

Liam giggled happily when he caught sight of the little girl, and Jenny took it that this was Bailey, who Kate had mentioned in her message. She walked closer, and Kate looked up, her brown eyes lighting up when she caught sight of Jenny.

"Hey Jenny!" Kate said, coming forward. She gave Jenny a one-armed hug, minding the baby in her arms. "This is Lily. She's a handful."

"She's gorgeous Kate." Jenny said, gazing at the baby. She had fuzzy brown hair, and her eyes were closed as she snuggled in her mom's arms.

"Thanks. And look at how big Liam is! Bailey has been asking to see you. We have to get together soon Jenny." Kate said, smiling at Liam.

"Maybe tomorrow; do you have anything planned?" Jenny asked, wanting to get to know this woman better. She really wish that she'd been able to meet Kate in her other life.

"I'm free." Kate said, nodding. "Eleven o'clock?"

"Sounds great. My house?" Jenny suggested, hoping she'd agree. She didn't know where Kate lived, so this would just be easier.

"It's a date." Kate said, grinning at her. "I'll see you then."

"Bye Kate, Tony, Bailey." Jenny said, smiling at the toddler in Tony's arms. The little girl turned away slightly, a shy smile on her face.

"Bye Jenny." Tony said, smiling at her before turning back to his wife, looking at his sleeping daughter. Jethro came up behind her, a hand sliding along her lower back.

"All ready to go?" he asked, his breath in her ear. Jenny nodded, shifting Liam slightly. Addressing his team, Jethro looked at Tony and Paula, since Tim was still asleep. "I'm going to lunch. Be back in an hour."

"Got it Boss." Tony and Paula said, nodding at them before returning to their previous tasks. Jenny followed Jethro, Liam resting his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back as she stepped into the elevator, standing close to Jethro. His arm came around her, pulling her towards his warmth. She settled against him, their son in her arms. The happiness she was feeling was overwhelming, and for once, she let her heart think instead of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews; blackwidowmistress, deidi, Levana Fay, and HesMines, your words all made me smile! I'm going to be away all this coming week; I'm camping and then we're going to Hershey Park, so this will be the last update for probably about two weeks (not that the updates have really been that regular up to this point lol). You know how last chapter was all fluffy and sweet? Well, Jenny's thoughts take a walk down the angst path. It had to be done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter nonetheless and please tell me what you think! :)

* * *

Jenny sat across from Jethro in the small café, a salad in front of her, and Liam in a high chair next to them. He'd brought her to the small restaurant, telling her she'd like it, because apparently it was new and she'd never been, not that it would make all that much of a difference to her. Everything was new in this life.

On the drive over, she'd thought about how such small gestures on his part still made her face flush and her heart pound. She wondered if that was how this Jenny felt when he touched her; if she still felt like a high school girl with her first boyfriend. She wondered if it just felt routine to her, or if she still felt special when his hand rested on her lower back or if she still closed her eyes when he kissed her temple or her neck as his arm wrapped around her.

Maybe it was just being in a relationship again that was making her feel this way. It had been years since a man had held her, since she'd let herself be held. Love was not something that came completely naturally to her, but in this life, she was surrounded by it. She barely recognized this Jenny sometimes.

"Jen, you in there?" she looked up when Jethro said her name, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, lost in thought." Jenny said, shaking her head slightly.

"What about?" Jethro asked, reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Paris." Jenny answered, and watched as Jethro's face softened in remembrance. He brought her fingers up to kiss her knuckles, his lips lingering on her skin. His actions spoke more than words, and Jenny found herself blushing and training her eyes on her food. "Any interesting paperwork today?"

"Paperwork, interesting?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow. He took a bite of his sandwich before looking at Liam, who was playing with his fruit salad instead of eating it. "Liam, the point is to eat the food, not throw it."

"App-a!" Liam said, taking a piece of apple and shoving it into his mouth. Jenny giggled, taking a bite of her own salad. This was a refreshing change of pace from eating lunch by herself in her office, all alone.

"Jen, you okay? You seem…different today." Jethro asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Jethro. Just tired." Jenny lied, a feeling of dread forming in the pit of her stomach. Could she really do this? Could she really be Jethro's wife? She wasn't that Jenny; she had made the wrong choice, and there were scars on her heart that this Jenny didn't have, much like the fact that this Jenny had physical scars that she didn't. Jethro shrugged off her comment, accepting her answer. She hated that she could lie to him this easily, and she hated that she had to. "Do we have time to get Allie's present?"

"Well, the things for her present, not her actual present. We can't get her puppy until Saturday. We don't have anywhere to put it." Jenny sat in slightly shocked silence. A puppy? Leroy Jethro Gibbs was getting their daughter a puppy?

"Oh, okay. You're right." Jenny said, nodding her head slightly. Thankfully, Jethro was too pre-occupied with cleaning Liam up that he didn't seem to hear her hesitation. He picked the little boy up, placing him on his hip. It struck Jenny, once again, how much of a natural Jethro was with kids.

She sighed softly, old wounds splitting, pain flooding her momentarily as she thought of her other life, _her_ life. As much as she was told that this was her life, as much as she wanted this to be her life, and as much as she was told that these were her children, how could she believe that? Yes, her body bore the scars and stretch marks that told her that this body had experienced those two pregnancies, that she had given birth to the two beautiful, perfect children she had met this morning, but they didn't feel like hers. She had no memory of being pregnant with them, no memory of their births, no memory of watching them grow. She didn't know them. She loved them yes; she loved them more than she had ever loved someone before, but they weren't hers. They were that other Jenny's; the Jenny who hadn't made the mistake of following her career path instead of her heart. It broke her heart, that she couldn't call this her life.

She wanted that to be true more than anything. She wanted this to be her life so badly it hurt. But Jethro loved this Jenny, because he'd never had a reason to stop. It was painfully obvious in her other life that he didn't love her anymore. She really wouldn't be all that surprised if she discovered that he hated her.

Jenny loved this life, she did. But she wanted Jethro to love _her_. Not the Jenny that hadn't left, but the Jenny who had left and knew she'd made a huge mistake. The Jenny that hurt on the inside, all the time. The Jenny that cried herself to sleep, the Jenny that was slowly dying on the inside. She wanted Jethro to love _that_ version of her; scars and all.

She shook her head slightly, clearing the thoughts. There would be time to think about all this later, when Jethro wasn't there. She just had to let herself enjoy this life while she could; she assumed she'd have to go back at some point, as much as the idea made her cringe.

"Jen, are you sure you're okay? You look pale babe." Jethro said, looking at her in genuine concern. The look in his eyes almost made her cry; she'd give her left arm to see that look in his eyes in her other life.

"I'll be fine Jethro, I swear. I just need to rest when we get home. I'll put Liam down and take a nap before I go and get Allie this afternoon." Jenny said, in both an attempt to placate him and to make the look go away. She didn't know if she could do this.

"You have to promise me you will. I don't want you to get sick." Jethro said, and Jenny attempted to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I will. I promise."

Jethro nodded before kissing her forehead and holding her close for a moment. She relaxed into his hold, burying her face in his jacket in an attempt to stem the flow of tears. She controlled herself and pulled away after a few long moments, wiping discretely at her eyes. She felt Jethro's gaze on her, but she couldn't meet his eyes. She couldn't see the worry and concern on his face, because he was worried about his wife. And she wasn't his wife, or at least the woman he'd made his wife.

"Jen…" he started, but she shook her head, stopping him.

"Please…not here Jethro." she pleaded, her voice soft. He nodded shortly, settling Liam on his hip. Jenny's hands itched to do something, so she picked up her coffee cup, taking comfort in the hot beverage. They left the small shop, and this time Jethro didn't just settle his hand on her lower back, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him. Liam reached across Jethro and settled his sticky hand on her cheek. She turned her face slightly, catching his hand with her lips, making the little boy giggle.

Hearing his laughter, Jenny felt just a touch better. Her heart felt lighter, her doubts slipped further into her brain. They were still there, of course, but they were easier to forget. She kissed his fingers again, the taste of apples and strawberries coming off of his skin. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the packet of wipes and cleaned his hands, listening to him babble happily in Jethro's arms.

She wanted this happy family feeling. She wanted this in her life; she wanted to come home to this beautiful little boy and her intelligent four year old daughter every night. She wanted Jethro to hold her at night; she wanted to be the woman he was in love with. She wanted a second chance, but that couldn't happen. Magic didn't exist; she was dreaming, that was why she was here. She'd go to sleep tonight and this would all go away.

"Jen, you're thinking about something." Jethro observed, running his hand along her spine.

"Just Allie's party.' Jenny lied, watching the smile light up Jethro's face. His love for their children was reflected in that smile, and her heart literally felt like it was going to rip in two.

"She's going to have a blast. The team'll be there at two, and her school friends will be there at one-thirty." Jethro said as they walked to the car.

"I hope you guys don't catch a case." Jenny said, merely to keep him talking. Listening to his deep voice seemed to calm her down, and she loved hearing his talk.

"I asked Morrow to try and not give our team a case unless it's absolutely necessary. He feels bad he can't make Allie's party, but he has an Op in MTAC all day. That's what happens when you're Director." Jethro said, and his words hit her full force. She'd lost everything to be Director; she'd lost the man she loved, a chance at a family, and true happiness. That was how she spent her Saturdays: she didn't go to the park to play with her family; she sat in MTAC, listening to the technicians talk about their husbands and wives and kids. She remained silent, the hollow feeling filling her as she listened to even her assistant talk about her little baby girl. Her employees had more of a social life than she did.

It was different for Tom Morrow; he was a man, and no one challenged his integrity as a Director. And she was quite certain he'd never fallen for his partner, and never had to make the choice between his career and love. He had a beautiful wife waiting for him at home, their children all older. She didn't have that; she couldn't have that.

"He sends his regards though, and he's bringing Allie's gift on Friday to work, so I'll bring it home." Jethro continued, none the wiser to her thoughts. Jenny nodded, running a hand through her hair. She slipped into the passenger seat of the car while Jethro strapped Liam in, buckling her seatbelt quickly. Jethro got into the driver's side, closing the door quietly. He turned to Jenny, framing her face with his hands before leaning in and kissing her.

The kiss almost sent Jenny over the edge.

He was kissing her like he had in Paris. Not a sweet, gentle, five second kiss like he had this morning, and not the lusty, passionate kiss they'd shared in the elevator. No, this kiss was the kiss he let all his love flow through, let his emotions hit the surface, let his lips do all the talking he couldn't do with words. She hadn't been kissed like this in close to six and half years, and it almost broke her.

He pulled away when her chest was beginning to feel tight, stroking her face with his fingers. His eyes searched hers, and she felt like he could see right through her façade.

"Jethro…" she started, but he placed his fingers over her lips, silencing her.

"I don't know what's bugging you, but I know you don't want to talk about it. We can get Allie's gift another day; I'm going to drop you and Liam off, and I want you to put Liam down, and then run yourself a bath and just relax. I know work has been a big stress on you lately, and I want you to forget about that. I want you to just relax, and think about how happy we're going to be this weekend. Our daughter's turning five. Just think about that, okay?" Jethro said, his voice quiet yet firm. Jenny merely nodded, this side of Jethro being one she hadn't seen many times. Jethro let a smile cross his face, leaning forward and kissing her again. Jenny closed her eyes, emotions crossing behind her eyelids at warp speed.

Jethro pulled away, and Jenny had to keep her eyes closed for a moment, collecting herself. She sat back in her seat, pressing her head into the headrest as she gazed out the window. She watched the city fly by, buildings flashing before her eyes. The serenity had returned to the car, but Jenny's stomach still felt tight, guilt and dread filling her.

She looked in the mirror, watching Liam clap his hands at the passing trees. He bopped his head to the music that was on, and Jenny let a small, sad smile grace her face momentarily before composing herself. Jethro leaned over and placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing gently. She allowed him a tight smile before returning her gaze to the window, just glad he wasn't making her talk.

He dropped them off at the house, telling her he'd try and be home before seven. She'd nodded, letting herself kiss him back before watching him pull out of the driveway, Liam giggling and waving to his dad.

"Alright, let's go put you down for your nap sweetheart." Jenny said as she walked inside with Liam. She threw both their coats on the rack and took off Liam's shoes, tossing them by the door, next to the other shoes. She carried him up the stairs to his nursery, feeling his head sink lower and lower until it rested on her shoulder.

She rocked him for a few minutes, listening to his breathing evening out and gentle snores begin to issue from his tiny mouth. She settled him in his crib, placing a blanket over his legs and kissing his forehead, inhaling his baby scent.

She decided to heed Jethro's advice; she ran a hot bath and lit some candles, taking a small glass of red wine with her and turned on the music player in the corner. The first strands of 'Endlessly' by Green River Ordinance came on, and Jenny's eyes drifted closed, letting all of her doubts and pain come through, the bath purging her off her tension, if only momentarily.

She wanted to let herself love Jethro, and to just allow his love to fill her. But there was that voice in the back of her head, telling her that he could never love _her_; after all, she'd left and broken his heart. Her head was overwhelming her heart, which desperately just wanted to enjoy this chance she had been given. But her head, ever logical, was telling her there was no way this was real.

She sipped her wine, letting the flavor run over her tongue and down her throat, closing her eyes. Her senses seemed to be heightened, the orange blossom scent of the candles washing over her, the cooling temperature of the bath water making her shiver slightly, the taste of wine filling her head, drowning out the logical voice. The music in the background floated around her head, the words filling her chest and surrounding her heart.

_Caught in the waves of hesitation; Lost in a sea of my own doubt_

The words reflected her mood perfectly, but there was more to the song than that. This song was the song she'd listened to for months after she'd left; in her mind changing the viewpoint from a man to a woman.

She opened her eyes, looking around the steamy bathroom. The small clock on the counter told her she had forty minutes before she had to pick Allison up.

She stepped out of the water, wrapping herself in a thick towel. She drained the water, watching the bubbles funnel into the drain. She blew out the candles, the smoke curling into the air before disappearing. Turning the music player off, she grabbed her goblet of wine and walked into the bedroom, setting the glass on the table before turning back to her wardrobe.

Looking through the clothes, she selected a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt along with a dark green button-up sweater and emerald colored sandals. She dressed quickly before going back into the bathroom, brushing her slightly damp hair up into a low ponytail, securing the loose strands with bobby pins. She decided to forgo make-up; picking Allison up at kindergarten didn't exactly require eye shadow and mascara.

Merely rubbing some moisturizer onto her palms and wiping some on her face, she blinked her eyes tiredly, pleased with her appearance. The small gold hoops secured in her ears matched the golden highlights in her crimson hair, and the thin gold chain with her birthstone, along with both Allison and Liam's, that hung around her neck were her only jewelry, save her wedding rings.

She checked on Liam briefly before heading into the living room, finding the computer in the corner. Turning it on, she started another pot of coffee while she waited for the computer to load, and washed her wine glass, setting it in the drying rack.

Hearing the beep that signaled the computer was ready, she grabbed her mug of coffee and sat in the wooden chair, logging on to the computer. Going to Google, she typed in the words that had been haunting her all morning.

The search results came up, and she clicked the first link.

_Shannon and Kelly Gibbs were murdered recently in a car crash. They were under protective detail by a Federal Officer who was shot as he drove them to eight year old Kelly's ballet lessons. The officer was killed instantly, and Shannon and Kelly were killed in the crash. They leave behind a husband and father, Marine Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who was fighting in Desert Storm when they were killed. Police officials say that Pedro Hernandez, a drug dealer that Shannon identified in a line up, fled the country, crossing the border to Mexico, where Mexican officials claim they can't find him. It is believed that he is the one that shot the driver and caused the crash killing the Gibbs', losing Shannon's testimony and keeping him from going to jail. This tragedy is devastating for the community and especially to Mr. Gibbs; we send him our prayers and our support as he mourns his loss._

Jenny stared at the screen in horror, the impossible words staring her in the face.

* * *

A/N: This is what you get when you listen to 'Endlessly' by Green River Ordinance and your friend's boyfriend breaks up with her and you stay up until two am listening to her cry over the phone. But knowing Jenny, her thoughts would have eventually taken this train of thought, and I felt I had to add the end. I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm surprised someone hasn't like, yelled at me for not getting this out sooner- I can't believe almost a month has gone by since I've updated this! Life is slowly draining away all of my free time, and marching band has now started, so my month is basically gone. I'm hoping that once school starts in September my life will slow down a little and I'll have more time to write. But until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I gave you a teeny, tiny bit of fluff. This chapter starts out in Gibbs' thoughts before returning to Jenny. Remember, Gibbs doesn't know what going on with Jenny, so these are just his theories. Also, thank you blackwidowmistress, Levana Fay, and HesMines for your reviews!

* * *

Gibbs sat at his desk, his mind miles away from his work.

Something was wrong with Jen. Her silence, the way she'd acted during lunch, her sadness in the car. His wife was not acting normal, and he intended to find out what was wrong.

Allie's birthday was Saturday; Gibbs let a smile cross his face at the thought. His baby girl was turning five. It felt like only yesterday Jen was telling him she was pregnant. He wondered if that was the reason behind Jen's sadness, but quickly pushed it aside. Any sadness she'd have over that would be miniscule; she was too excited about Allie being five.

It could be her work. The lawsuit had put unneeded pressure and strain on her and her department. Gibbs frowned at the thought; he remembered his anger when she'd come home in near tears. But in the past few days, she'd gotten over it and moved on. So he didn't think that that was the problem.

Was it her…womanly thing? He cringed internally just thinking it. He didn't really think that was the problem. She generally just got a little bitchy and cranky and was fine four or five days later. She didn't usually get sad and upset. So he dismissed that idea.

Then it hit him, all at once.

And he wanted to headslap himself for being an idiot.

Their conversation from three nights ago came flooding back.

They'd been in bed, Allie and Liam had been asleep, and Jen had turned to him. She'd had that look on her face that said she had something serious she wanted to talk about. She'd told him that she wanted another baby. He'd been so shocked, he hadn't known what to say. After the accident that had led to Liam's birth, they hadn't said anything about more children. He hadn't even thought about it, to be honest. He'd almost lost Jen and Liam, just like he'd lost Shannon and Kelly, and he didn't want anything to happen to them, ever again.

He should have seen it, really. When she'd been pregnant with Liam, she'd always said she didn't want it to be her last pregnancy. She'd always wanted a big family; after they'd gotten married and started talking about kids, she'd always been adamant that they have a big family. After her mother's death and her father's murder, she'd had no one left, and he knew that it had been hard on her, having no siblings to turn to. She'd said she didn't want that for their kids, and he'd agreed. But they had two, why did they need more? It wasn't that he didn't want another baby with her; he just didn't want anything to happen to her or a baby.

But that would explain everything. Her sadness when she'd looked at Liam, why she was so distracted, why she was so upset. He frowned, sighing quietly.

He felt like an idiot. He had to make it right again. And he would.

* * *

No. No, it wasn't possible.

Could Jethro really have lost a family? A daughter?

Jenny reread the article, tears starting to blur her vision. A daughter…it explained so much. Why he was so good with kids, but why, after they were gone, he was so dark and upset. Oh she wish she'd known during the case with Zach. She could have known what to say…

Her mind flashed to their conversation on the catwalk. Asking him if he'd ever thought about having kids. How he's countered with that comment about it being an offer. He hadn't flat out said yes or no. Now she knew why.

She wondered what they'd been like. Kelly had been eight. Only a few years older than Allison was.

Looking at the picture, she couldn't help but smile. Kelly was a beautiful little girl- auburn hair and big blue eyes the same color as Jethro's. And Shannon was a gorgeous red-haired woman with light blue eyes.

She was ripped from her musing by the sound of Liam's crying. Standing, she walked upstairs to the nursery, where Liam was sitting up in his crib, rubbing at his tear-streaked cheeks with his fists.

"Oh, it's okay sweetheart. Mommy's here." Jenny said quietly, picking the toddler up and cradling him to her chest. He buried his face into her neck, hiccupping as she rubbed his back. "Sh, it's okay baby. I've got you."

"Mom…Momma." he hiccupped, his tears running down Jenny's neck as she hugged him closer, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm right here baby. I love you." she whispered into his hair, closing her eyes against the emotion.

Liam calmed down after a few minutes, curled in Jenny's arms. She kissed his head once again before changing him and bringing him downstairs. She put his coat and shoes on him before turning back to the computer. Deleting the search and its results, she turned it off and filled a travel mug with coffee before slipping her coat on and bringing Liam out to the van. Strapping him in, she kissed his forehead before getting in on the driver's side starting the van.

Her thoughts turned to Shannon and Kelly as she drove.

She could understand why Jethro hadn't told her about them in Europe. She assumed he'd wanted to see where their relationship stood after Paris before telling her everything. She cringed at the thought. What he must have thought, reading that letter. He'd already lost his wife and daughter, and she'd left him in such a cowardly way.

At that moment, she vowed to just accept this life. She would forget about what should be, and just go with the flow of this life. She would let herself be loved by Jethro, as impossible as the thought was. She didn't know how long she had here, and she didn't intend on missing a single second with Allison, Liam, and Jethro.

Pulling up to the school, she smiled at Allison as the little girl ran up to the van, opening the door.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school?"

"It was fun Mommy! We painted, and I made a picture of us at the beach! It's still drying, but Miss Tyler said that I can bring it home tomorrow. And I have a note for you from her. She said if you wanted to, you could bring cupcakes to class on my birthday Friday. And if you want to, you can bring a storybook to read too." Allison said, her face bright with excitement. Jenny's face broke out into a smile.

"That sounds great honey! I'll send you with a note tomorrow. And I can't wait to see your picture sweetheart, I'm sure it's very pretty." Jenny said as she started the van after Allison was buckled in.

"And Molly and Trevor and Sadie said they could all come to my party. They said their parents would call you after school Mommy." Allison said as she tickled Liam, eliciting a loud giggle from the toddler.

"Okay, thank you sweetheart." Jenny said, nodding as she drove.

"Mommy can we have pizza for dinner?" Allison asked.

"Maybe, Allison. We'll have to see when we get home."

"Okay. If not pizza, then mac and cheese?" Allison asked, her face hopeful.

"Honey, when we get home we'll decide, okay?" Jenny said with a small laugh, meeting her daughter's gaze in the mirror.

"Okay." Allison said, folding her arms and looking a little dejected.

"If it makes you feel better, you can pick the movie we watch tonight.' Jenny said in an attempt to get the smile back on Allison's face. It did the trick. Allison's face lit back up again, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Okay Mommy! I want to watch 'The Little Mermaid'!"

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Jenny said as she parked the car. Going over to Liam's side, she un-strapped the sleepy toddler, hefting him up on her hip as his head sank onto her shoulder. Allison jumped out of the car, her Little Mermaid backpack swinging on her shoulders as she ran to the house. Jenny followed her in, shutting the door behind her. Kissing Liam's forehead, she laid him down on the couch, where he rolled sleepily into the pillow, burying his face in it. Jenny stroked his hair and covered him in a blanket before going into the kitchen, where Allison was sitting at the table, pulling papers out of her backpack.

"Here's the note Mommy." Allison said, handing her a half-slip of paper. Jenny read it over quickly, the teacher's words a summary of what Allison had said in the car.

"Do you want me to bring cupcakes in sweetheart?" Jenny asked, double-checking.

"Yes Mommy!" Allison said excitedly. Jenny grinned, kissing her on the head.

"Well, then I'll send you with a note tomorrow. And tomorrow night you can come with me to pick out the cupcakes, okay? And the book you want me to bring."

"Okay Mommy! Maybe we can bring one of the Dr. Seuss books we read at night!" Allison suggested, her face alight with happiness.

"That's a great idea sweetheart." Jenny said, brushing a stray curl from the little girl's face.

"Mommy can I watch TV?"

"Sure sweetheart. Just not too loud; Liam is asleep on the couch." Jenny said, nodding to the little girl. "Are you hungry at all Allie?"

"A little. Can I have an apple with peanut butter?" Allison asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure. I'll bring it into you." Jenny said with a smile. Allison hugged her before skipping into the living, where Jenny heard the quiet sounds of a cartoon starting.

Turning to the counter, she grabbed and apple and quickly cut it up, putting it on a plate with a small cup of peanut butter. She carried it out to Allison, setting it on the table in front of her. She kissed first her then Liam on the forehead before returning to the kitchen, where she found the meal list for the week.

Looking through the list, she found Wednesday, where she smiled. Macaroni and cheese with chicken nuggets for Allison and Liam, chicken alfredo for Jethro and herself. Allison would be happy.

Finding everything she needed for dinner in the cabinets and refrigerator, she decided to wait a little while to cook, so it would be ready by the time Jethro got home. Walking back out to the living room, she smiled when she found both Allison and Liam sound asleep on the couch. Not wanting to move them, she sat in the armchair next to the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels before she settled on the news.

As she watched, she was still disappointed to hear that their troops were still in Iraq and Afghanistan, not that she had expected any different. The fact that she was married to Jethro didn't change the fact that 9/11 had happened. Didn't change the fact the Bush was still president.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, the day starting to wear on her. Snuggling deeper into the chair, she let her thoughts drift before she didn't know what she was thinking or what she was dreaming.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into the driveway, his gift for Jenny in his pocket. He was a little early; they hadn't caught a case, and they were almost done with their paperwork. He'd sent everyone home to be with their families, and he was going to spend some time with his. Getting out of the car, he walked to the front door, locking it behind him out of habit. The sound of the news filtered through to him, and he couldn't help but smile. That was so Jen, watching the news while she waited for him.

Shrugging out of his jacket, he hung it up before walking into the living room, where his gaze softened at the scene in front of him.

Allison was curled up at the end of the couch, her head on the arm rest, her red hair escaping her braid as she slept. Liam was stretched out on the other side; his feet tangled in a blanket as he slept peacefully, his thumb in his mouth. His eyes settled lastly on Jenny, who was asleep in the armchair, looking relaxed in her sleep.

Walking over to her, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, stroking her hair with his hand to wake her up.

"Jen…Jen you've gotta get up babe." he whispered in her ear, kissing the soft skin of her neck.

* * *

In her dream, Jenny was in her father's study, standing in front of the thick wooden desk. Her father smiled back at her, smoking one of his Cuban cigars with a glass of scotch in front of him as he reviewed a sheet of paper.

Suddenly, the mood shifted. There was no smile, no cigar, no scotch, no piece of paper. Her father simply held a gun in his hand, a forlorn expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Jenny." she heard him whisper before there was the loud crack of a gun.

Rene Benoit's face leered at her from the darkness she was surrounded in.

* * *

Gibbs felt her dream to a nightmare before she had made a sound. Her body tensed underneath his, and then she let out a strangled cry. He hugged her to him, kissing her temple.

"I'm right here Jenny. It was just a nightmare. I'm right here honey. I love you." he whispered, feeling her shaking subside a little. Taking her hands in his, he pressed them into his chest, where she could feel his heartbeat. For some odd reason, feeling his heart beating always seemed to calm her down. Her eyes flew open, taking in the room before settling on his face. She threw her arms around him, burying her face into his neck.

"It was so real." she whispered, pressing quick kisses to his neck and shoulders.

"I know but it was just a dream Jen." Gibbs said, hugging her tightly for a moment before easing back and framing her face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her gently at first, but soon enough it was progressing to passionate. And as much as he wanted to, there were a number of reasons why they couldn't, the main one being they were in the living room with their kids. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead into hers. "Jen, we're in the living room. We have to wait until Allie and Liam are in bed."

"Right. Forgot." she muttered, and he smiled.

"It happens. We'll just put them to bed early tonight."

"I promised Allie a movie." Jen said with a sigh, and he laughed.

"Doesn't mean she'll be awake for the whole thing." he said, which elicited a quiet giggle from her. It seemed like she was a little better than she had been in the car. Didn't change his game plan though, he thought as he stood, a hand going to his pocket to finger the object there.

* * *

Jenny watched Jethro walk over to Allison and Liam, kissing their heads quickly before waking them up.

She hadn't intended to fall asleep. She must be more exhausted than she thought.

The nightmare had been so vivid, so real. She shivered, the look of La Grenouille's face imprinted in her mind.

The feel of Jethro's heartbeat under her fingers had made her feel…well, to be honest it was indescribable. Warmth spread through her and she smiled. She was going to miss that.

Sighing, she stood up, stretching her stiff muscles. The armchair had done nothing for her back. She rubbed at it, the tension annoying her.

"I'll give you a backrub later." she shivered as Jethro's hot breath spilled across her neck as his hands fell to her hips, pulling her against his warm body. "I have something for you."

"Really?" Jenny asked, curious. "What is it?"

"Later." he said, a smile on his face. Jenny nodded, intrigued. What could he possible have for her?

* * *

A/N: I'm finding that I really like writing Jenny/Gibbs in parent mode. Showing a side we really don't see in the show. I'm trying my best to stay as in-character as possible, but also showcase their love for their kids and stuff. I'm hoping I'm doing okay- please tell me in your reviews! And I will try my hardest to get the next update out in sooner than a month!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I got this update out sooner than I expected- yay! :) This is major fluff, and I had fun writing it. Thanks to my reviewers; hermosagirl3, itzcheeseball, Levana Fay, KuteKat133, Nicky, and HesMines- you are all awesome! :) And I know the episode premiered, like, two weeks ago, but who else watched Lauren Holly on 'Covert Affairs' and was like 'Jenny come back!'? Because I know both my friend Brianna and I were. She was excellent though, and for those that haven't seen it, I totally suggest it! :)

* * *

Jenny watched Jethro walk into the kitchen, still wondering what he could have for her. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked over to the couch, where Liam was sitting up, yawning as he rubbed his fists into his eyes. She scooped the toddler up, causing him to giggle as he latched onto her, resting on her hip.

"Momma!" he squealed, kissing her cheek loudly. She covered his face and head in kisses, making him squeal and giggle even louder. He returned her kisses with his own baby kisses, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Hello baby boy." Jenny said, hugging the little boy to her chest. He buried his face in her neck, letting out a happy sigh.

Unbeknownst to her, Gibbs was watching her with Liam, smiling as he leaned against the doorway. Jen was a natural with their son- he watched her kiss Liam on the forehead before hugging him to her chest, her cheek on the top of his head. She walked over to Allison, kissing the top of her head and ruffling her hair, smiling down at the little girl. Gibbs watched for a moment more before turning back to the kitchen to start dinner.

Jenny smiled down at Allison, tapping her cheek gently with her fingertip.

"Why don't you go grab your brush, I'll re-braid your hair before dinner."

"Okay Mommy." Allison said, smiling up at her before skipping off up the stairs. Jenny looked at Liam, brushing back a curl from his eyes.

"Let's go change you, then we can go see Daddy." Jenny said, tweaking his nose with her forefinger and thumb. Liam giggled, his big blue-green eyes lit up as he clung to his mom. Jenny smiled, carrying him upstairs to his nursery. After changing him, she brought him into the kitchen, where Jethro was starting dinner. He looked up, smiling when he saw them.

"Hey Liam. Did you and Mommy and Allie have a good nap?" he asked, wiping his hands on a dishcloth before taking him in his arms, ruffling his hair. Liam beamed, touching his nose to his dad's cheek.

"Dadda." he said simply, causing Jethro's eyes to light up and Jenny's heart to skip a beat.

"I knew you could do it Liam!" Jethro said, tickling the little boy's sides. Jenny laughed, shaking her head. Jethro looked up, meeting her gaze. He shifted Liam to his hip and turned to Jenny, reaching with his free hand to cup her cheek before leaning forward and kissing her firmly, his excitement flowing through the kiss. Jenny responded easily, closing her eyes as she melted into him.

After a few long moments, they broke apart, their gazes meeting. Jenny softened, overwhelmed by the intensity of love in his burning blue irises. She looked at Liam, who was looking at them happily, letting out a giggle when Jethro tickled his sides. Jenny smiled, running her fingertip along Liam's cheek, sighing quietly. Jethro gave her an odd look that she couldn't quite read. Just as she was about to ask him about it, Allison bounded into the kitchen, brush in hand.

"Mommy can you fix my hair?" Allison asked, looking up at her. The moment between Jenny and Jethro was dispersed, and Jenny smiled down at the little girl, nodding.

"Of course sweetheart."

Grabbing the brush, she took the hair tie out of her daughter's hair, letting the frizzy hair loose from its previous braid. She ran the brush through the thick crimson strands, smoothing them, before speedily re-braiding them into a neat French braid.

"There you go Allie. Can you run the brush back upstairs and then wash your hands for dinner please?"

"Yes Mommy. Thank you." Allison said, beaming up at her. Jenny returned the smile, tapping her nose before watching her race from the room. Turning, she walked over to the phone, noting the three new missed calls, most likely from the parents of the three kids from Allison's class. She'd listen to them later, she decided, before looking over at Jethro. He'd gotten Liam set up in his high chair, and was working on getting the rest of dinner ready.

Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her nose into his back. He continued to work, but dropped one hand on top of hers, squeezing gently.

"Sorry I'm not more help." Jenny said softly, inhaling his scent.

"You're tired. Everyone needs a day off once in a while."

"Even Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Jenny teased, peeking around his shoulder to see his expression. He glared lightly at her, relenting with a smirk when she flashed him a smile.

"I'll get you back for that." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, Jethro. Sure you will." Jenny said with a quiet laugh. Allison ran back into the room, giggling when she saw them.

"Mommy is dinner almost ready?"

"In a minute sweetheart. Why don't you sit down at the table and Daddy will bring it over to you and Liam." Jenny said, smiling down at the little girl as she released her arms from Jethro's waist, stepping away from him.

"Okay Mommy." Allison said, sliding into the chair at the table where the Disney Princess placemat sat, bouncing slightly in her seat. "Did you get the call from Trevor and Sadie and Molly's parents Mommy?"

"There are messages on the machine sweetheart. I'll listen to them after dinner." Jenny answered, placing a plate of food in front of her daughter.

"Okay Mommy. And we can watch a movie, right?" Allison said, a hopefully expression on her face.

"Yes baby. We can watch a movie." Jenny said, kissing the top of her head and smiling at her. Content, Allison dug into her macaroni and cheese, and Jenny turned back to Jethro, who in turn handed her a plate loaded with their dinner. She accepted it with a smile, sitting in the chair opposite Allison. Jethro placed a glass of water in front of her before sitting next to her, opening his bottle of beer.

Allison chattered on about her day, giving her parents a blow-by-blow account of everything that had happened. She talked about playing with Amanda on the playground, and sitting with Hannah during story time, and coloring with Trevor. Jenny listened intently, marveling at the insight of the almost five year old.

"And Andrew said he wanted to be my boyfriend on the swings today. But I said no because you said I couldn't have a boyfriend until I was thirty Daddy." Allison concluded, causing Jethro to choke on his beer and Jenny to stifle her giggle in her hand. Jenny met Jethro's gaze, amusement sparkling in her emerald green eyes.

"Really, Al? Well good job sweetheart. Because you're right, you won't be having any boyfriends until you are thirty." Jethro managed after a few moments, nodding to his daughter. Jenny's giggles were threatening to spill over, tears in the corners of her eyes, and Jethro glared at her, the corners of his mouth turning up in spite of himself.

"What's so funny Mommy?" Allison asked, frowning. Jenny struggled to compose herself, gasping for air.

"Yeah Jen, what's so funny?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she attempted to control herself.

"Oh, just you, sweetheart." Jenny said, ruffling Allison's hair. The four year old giggled, her big blue eyes shining.

"Momma, Dadda." Liam babbled, catching their attention. Jenny smiled, brushing the auburn curls from the little boy's forehead.

"Hello sweetheart." Jenny said, kissing Liam's forehead. Liam giggled, clapping his hands together before grasping his sippy cup, bringing it to his lips and drinking from it. Jenny met Jethro's gaze, once again surprised by the unreadable emotion in his eyes. She frowned, touching his hand in concern. He jumped slightly, seeming to become aware of her again. He shook his head slightly, and she let it go.

Dinner finished rather quickly, and Jethro brought Liam upstairs to take a bath while Jenny stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up. Allison was sitting at the kitchen table, a piece of paper in front of her as she practiced her letters. Jenny loaded the dishwasher before turning to the phone, listening to the messages and writing the information on the notepad on the fridge along with the other kids coming to the party.

Jethro came down forty five minutes later with a clean Liam, who instantly reached for Jenny. She took him into her arms, feeling him rest his slightly damp head under her chin.

"I'm going to give Allie a bath before the movie. Can you put Liam down?" Jethro asked, walking over to Allison and scooping her up.

"Sure. I'll meet you two in the living room." Jenny said, nodding. Jethro came closer, kissing Liam on the forehead gently.

"G'night buddy. I love you." he whispered, his nose resting in the auburn curls for a moment before pulling away and pressing a tender kiss to Jenny's cheek. "See you in a little while babe."

"Alright." Jenny said, her fingertips on her free hand brushing his cheek softly, her eyes studying him. The tenderness in which he regarded her and their son was incredible to her. The impulse to tell him struck her, and before she knew it, the words she'd been holding in spilled out. "I love you, Jethro."

He looked up, his eyes flashing with love and tenderness. His lips curved up into a smile, his hand still in Allison's as he started to lead her up the stairs.

"I love you too Jenny."

Her heart leapt to her throat at his reply, although she knew it shouldn't have. They were married; of course they told each other that they loved each other. But she hadn't said those words in so long. It felt right, to say them.

Jenny smiled at him, watching as he led Allison up the stairs. Looking at the very drowsy toddler in her arms, she carried him up to his nursery, rubbing his back and rocking him gently as she walked. Reaching the room, she turned the light off and turned the mobile above his crib on, sitting down on the rocker with him as he curled into her lap.

His head rested against her chest, his hair tickling the skin on her neck, his head tucked under her chin. His left hand was pinned in-between their bodies, and his right rested on top of her left hand. Her right hand stroked up and down his back in soothing motions, drawing him into a deeper sleep.

He sighed her name once more before snuggling further into her warmth, his soft breath touching her skin. She hugged him closer, resting her cheek on the top of his head as she listened to his breathing even out as he drifted. She rocked the chair slowly, just enjoying the feeling of a tiny body in her arms.

Eventually, Liam was in a deep enough sleep for her to place him in his crib. She stood, placing him in the center of the mattress gently, stroking his auburn curls as he dreamt. Pulling the blanket up higher on his legs, she pressed a lingering kiss on to his forehead, breathing his scent in, memorizing it. She never wanted to forget it.

"I love you Liam." she whispered, closing her eyes momentarily.

She restarted the mobile, watching him sleep for a few more moments before slipping out of the room quietly, leaving the door open a crack. Sighing quietly, she walked into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Upon walking into the room, she was assaulted by the sounds of laughter and water splashing, and she headed in the direction of the bathroom, her face breaking out into a smile when she took in the scene in front of her.

Jethro was giving Allison her bath, but it appeared as though their daughter thought he'd needed to get clean too. Jethro's hair was covered in suds, and his t-shirt was soaked. Allison was giggling uncontrollably, and Jethro was chuckling, shaking his head at her.

"Who was the one that getting a bath again? Was it Allie, or you, Jethro?" Jenny asked, a bemused expression on her face.

"Well, Allie decided that I needed to get clean as well." Jethro asked, wiping at the bubbles in his salt-n-pepper hair.

"I can see that." Jenny said with a laugh, shaking her head. "Why don't you two finish up so that we can watch the movie, alright?"

"Okay Mommy." Allison said, still giggling at her dad. Jenny shook her head again, rolling her eyes as she smiled at her daughter's antics.

Walking back into the bedroom, she grabbed a pair of green flannel pajama pants, switching them with her jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. Throwing her clothes in the hamper, she walked back downstairs, leaving Jethro to dry Allison off and get her in pajamas.

She headed into the living room, where she found the movie Allison wanted to watch on the coffee table. Smiling, she walked into the kitchen, filling a goblet with wine. Carrying it back into the living room, she settled down on the couch, grabbing the remote. She channel-surfed for a little while, settling on 'Grey's Anatomy', her guilty pleasure television show.

She was watching Meredith struggle to come back after drowning, finally seeing her mother, when Allison came bounding down the stairs. Jenny immediately flipped the channel, knowing it wasn't exactly a kid-friendly show, and turned to her daughter.

"Still want to watch 'The Little Mermaid' sweetheart?"

"Yes please Mommy!" Allison said, her tiny face lit up with excitement.

"Alright. I'll put it in. Where's Daddy?" Jenny said, standing up.

"He's putting dry clothes on. He said he would be down in a minute." Allison answered, snuggling into the couch cushions. Jenny grabbed a blanket from the corner, settling next to her and spreading it over them. She wrapped an arm around her daughter, feeling the little girl rest her head on her chest. Jenny pressed a kiss to her hair before resting her cheek on the top of her head, settling in to watch the movie.

The previews were just ending when Jethro walked in, changed into a clean USMC shirt and plaid pajama pants. He settled next to Jenny, pulling her against his firm chest. She nestled into his side, and Allison shifted slightly, her head still resting comfortably on Jenny's chest.

The movie started, and Jenny felt Jethro's fingers slowly start to run through her hair, their rhythm soothing and comforting. She sighed quietly, pushing her head into his fingers.

This setting was so foreign to her, yet it felt so natural. She'd had never spent an evening watching a Disney movie with her husband and daughter. But she wished she could. She'd much rather watch a movie about a redheaded cartoon mermaid who went against the flow with her family than spend three hours in her study, all alone, reading case reports.

Allison giggled when a seagull came into the movie, telling them what the items Ariel had found in the ship were.

"But that's a fork, not a dingle hopper!" she said with a laugh, shaking her head at the cartoon bird. "Silly Scuttle."

Jenny laughed with her, kissing her forehead. The movie progressed, and when it came to the part where Ariel and Eric were fighting Ursula in the ocean, Allison buried her face into Jenny's chest, hiding her eyes. Jenny rubbed her back until it was over, kissing the crown of her head. Finally, Ariel and Eric were married on the ship, and there was a happily ever after. _If only that could happen in real life_, Jenny thought.

"She's so pretty. She looks like you Mommy." Allison said, referring to Ariel in her wedding gown.

"Nah, your Mommy is prettier." Jethro said, shaking his head. Allison giggled, her eyes blinking tiredly.

"Bedtime baby. You've got to go to school tomorrow." Jenny said, picking the little girl and placing her on her hip. Allison protested feebly, but rested her head on Jenny's shoulder, her big blue eyes already closed.

Jenny carried her up to her room after Jethro had kissed the little girl goodnight, and was now turning the television and VCR off. Jenny was amazed that he knew how to, but hadn't said anything.

She tucked Allison in, watching her curl into a ball under her comforter. She leaned forward, kissing the little girl's forehead.

"Goodnight Allison. I love you." she whispered, smoothing back the halo of fiery hair.

"I love you too," came the mumbled reply, the brilliant blue eyes never opening. Jenny smiled, fixing the covers over the little body before straightening, leaving the room. Just as she was closing the door behind her, Jethro was coming up the stairs, the house dark below them.

"Both of the asleep?" he asked, taking her by the waist gently. Jenny nodded, resting her head on his strong chest, breathing him in. "C'mon, I have something for you in the bedroom."

Jenny looked up intrigued, but let him guide her, his hands holding hers. He led her into the bedroom, where there were candles set up, a music player in the corner. It was the most romantic thing she'd ever seen.

"Jethro…" she started, but he interrupted.

"Jen, just give me a minute."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small white box. He handed it to her, and she took it hesitantly, unsure.

"Open it."

She gingerly took the lid off of the box, gasping at what she uncovered.

A beautiful crystal pacifier sat in the cotton in the box.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ah, so, yeah, it's been almost a month. Sorry! Life is way hectic at the moment; it's like school and marching band are trying to keep me from writing! I'm warning you now, updates will be very slow for a time while I get adjusted to junior year and marching band takes up less time. Your patience is very much appreciated :) Also, a thank you to my reviewers; itzcheeseball, LadyJibbs, hermosagirl3, Jethro's Jen, Levana Fay, jstapny, and JayVeronica, I would just like to just say thank you so much! :)

(Who else watched the premiere? And who else thought it was awesome? I absolutely loved the father/son moments between Gibbs and Jackson! Of course, I miss Jenny lots, but for another Jenny-free season, it was pretty good, although the fact that the Tiva was nonexistent was upsetting. Hopefully next episode!)

* * *

Jenny looked up at Jethro in confusion, the pacifier in her hand. Questions filled her head, and her heart started to pound faster in her chest. She truly hoped this didn't mean what she thought it might.

"Jethro, what…"

"Do you remember what you asked a few nights again, and I wasn't as supportive as I should have been?" Jethro asked, coming over and placing his hands on her arms, fingers stroking softly.

Jenny swallowed hard; they were straying into dangerous territory. She had no idea what the hell he was talking about. How could she? She dropped her gaze, appearing to suddenly be interested in the carpet pattern. Jethro sighed quietly, and she felt his warm hand come up to her chin, tilting it towards him so that she had to meet his deep blue gaze.

"Jenny, I know you want another baby. And when you told me, I wasn't expecting it, and I came off sounding like I didn't want another one. But I do Jen, so much. I just…I keep thinking about what happened with Liam…and Jen I can't lose you. Those three days you were in a coma were pure torture for me. What would I have done if I'd lost you? I'd already lost Shannon and Kelly…how could I survive losing you too? And Liam- how would I have coped with losing my only son?" Jethro said, and Jenny felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes when she saw the love and passion he had in his eyes when he spoke. "Jenny, I do want to have another baby. And I'm sorry if _my_ insecurity has hurt you at all. I just want you to be safe."

A tear rolled down Jenny's cheek, and her heart stopped when Jethro's fingers brushed against her skin, wiping it away.

This Jenny wanted another baby. How could she make a decision like that? How could she rightfully answer him, when she wasn't this Jenny?

She tilted her head up, meeting his gaze. Taking a deep breath, she brought her free hand up to cup his face.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, searching his eyes for any hesitation.

"Jenny, I want another baby just as much as I wanted Allie and Liam." Jethro said softly, stroking a hand through her hair. Jenny looked at him for a few more moments before setting the pacifier down on the bedside table and then letting him wrap her back up in his arms. Resting her head on his chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes when she answered.

"Please."

If this Jenny loved Jethro as much as she did, and if she was as happy in this life as she appeared to be, then maybe a baby was something that would only increase this family's happiness. She assumed she wasn't staying long; she knew that it wasn't like she'd be pregnant. And anyway she knew from the calendar that there was no chance of a pregnancy for at least three weeks, so she wasn't worried.

All she had to do now was let herself enjoy making love with Jethro; because she was well aware that the chances of it ever happening again were slim to none.

Jethro seemed to understand her plea, and he picked her up gently, carrying her to the bed, flicking the light off.

And so the night for them began.

* * *

Gibbs watched his wife sleep the next morning, having shut off the alarm moments ago so that she wouldn't wake up.

Her reaction to the pacifier had been, well, it hadn't been what he'd been expecting, to be honest. He'd expected her to pick it up and say something about how they had fifteen plastic ones in Liam's nursery, and remind him that their son preferred his thumb anyway. Instead, she'd looked confused…and sad.

But he knew that she wanted a baby more than she'd let on, and he knew that he'd hurt her more than she'd let on. He liked to think that he'd made up for it, but he also knew he had a long road in front of him before things were back to normal.

Sighing, he stroked Jenny's hair, smiling softly when she turned into his warmth. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, when she was sleeping. He was reminded once again of how much he loved her, and how much she meant to him.

He often wondered what his life would be like without her. He knew he wouldn't be happy, that much was true. He knew that finding someone like her happened once in a blue moon, and he would forever be grateful that he'd met her, and that he hadn't let her go.

In all honesty, now he wanted Jenny to be pregnant; he wanted her to be as happy and as energized as she had been when she'd been pregnant with Allie and Liam. He knew that there were always risks, and that there were would always be a threat to her. He couldn't always protect her from everything, and he needed to remember that she was his wife, not a child.

Kissing her forehead gently, he slipped out of bed, groaning quietly when he stretched his back, bones cracking and popping when he moved. Taking one last look at her, he headed into the bathroom, getting ready for yet another day of paperwork.

* * *

Jenny woke up slowly, sighing as she took in her surroundings.

Her eyes widened when she realized she was still in the house that she lived in with Jethro, and when she discovered the rings once again present on her finger. While the thought made her smile, she almost wished she was back in her other life. This life had broken her heart more than she thought possible, and she was ready to go back to her other life. At least there, she could bury herself in work, and she didn't feel the pain quite as much.

Sighing, she pushed herself off the bed, heading into the bathroom to shower before she got Allie and Liam up. As she shampooed her hair, she thought back to the night before. It had been wonderful, yes, but bittersweet at the same time. She knew that Jethro loved and cherished her, and his actions had reciprocated that, but she knew that all the tenderness wasn't meant for her.

Getting out, she dried off quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans and a black sweater before heading into Allie's room, smiling when she found the little girl sitting up in bed, rubbing at her bleary blue eyes with her fist.

"Good morning Allie." Jenny said, going over to the little girl and kissing her forehead.

"M..morning Mommy." Allison said, her words warbled with a yawn.

"Did you sleep good last night?" Jenny asked, opening the pink curtains, letting the sunlight stream in.

"Yes, I did. I had a dream about my birthday!" Allison said, suddenly wide awake. Jenny laughed, shaking her head.

"I'll bet it was a very good dream then. I'm going to get your brother, and I thought maybe we could go out to breakfast before school. What do you think?" Jenny asked, looking down at the little girl.

"That sounds fun Mommy!" Allison said, grinning. "Can I wear a dress Mommy?"

"Sure sweetie. Wear tights too." Jenny said, noting the frost on the glass of the window.

"Okay Mommy." Allison said, sliding out of bed. Jenny watched her for a moment before leaving the room, heading towards Liam's nursery. Walking into the room, she flicked on the light, going over to the crib. Leaning over the railing, she stroked Liam's hair, speaking softly.

"Liam, baby, it's time to get up sweetheart." she said, kissing his forehead. He stirred, moving towards her voice. "I know, it's tough honey but you've gotta wake up baby."

Liam blinked his eyes open, sleep glazing the aquamarine irises. Jenny smiled, stroking his hair. He sat up slowly, raising his arms so that Jenny could pick him up. She cradled him in her arms, rocking him gently as she kissed the top of his head.

"Good morning sweetheart." Jenny said, rubbing his back. He snuggled into her warmth, sighing quietly.

"Momma." he sighed happily, burying his face into her neck.

"That's get you changed and dressed hm, so that we can go get some breakfast, alright?" Jenny said, bringing him over to the changing table. After changing his diaper and dressing him in a pair of pants and a shirt, she checked in on Allie, who was pulling on a pair of white tights under a red and white striped dress. Going downstairs, she put shoes on Liam and herself and grabbed coats for both of them.

Walking into the kitchen after setting Liam up with a cartoon, she found the mug next to the coffee machine with a post-it attached, a simple heart with the letter J on it. She let a smile cross her face, let her stomach warm with love as she filled the mug with the warm brown liquid. It touched her, the small gesture on Jethro's behalf.

Walking back into the living room where Allison had joined her brother, Jenny sighed, the warm feeling growing. She knew she shouldn't be as attached as she was, seeing as how this wouldn't last, but she simply couldn't help it.

"Are you two ready to go?" she asked, looking at the two children.

"Yes Mommy!" Allison said, grinning, and Liam giggled, clapping his hands.

"Well then let's head out, shall we?" Jenny asked with a smile, laughing when Allison scrambled up. She scooped Liam up, resting him on her hip before following Allison outside, grabbing her purse and the car keys. It looked like today was going to be a good day.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without too much excitement. Jethro called Jenny at about one o'clock, saying they'd gotten a case and that he didn't expect to be home in time for dinner. Allison, of course, was disappointed when she heard that Daddy wouldn't be home. She moped through dinner and writing her letters, and wouldn't even let Jenny help her get ready for bed. Jenny sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair and singing an old nursery rhyme her mother had sung to her when she was a little girl. Allison soon drifted off, and Jenny was faced with the task of getting an inconsolable toddler to bed.

Liam was sitting up in his crib crying, shaking his head when he saw her.

"Dadda! No Momma, want Dadda!" Liam cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jenny's heart broke and she picked him up, cradling the hysterical little boy to her chest. She rocked him as he sobbed, feeling close to tears herself. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep, and Jenny put him in his crib, exhausted. She had no idea how the other Jenny dealt with that; Jethro often got called away, and wasn't home for days at a time. How did she deal with Liam and Allison's disappointment? And more importantly, how did Jethro?

Sighing, she walked into the bedroom, changing from her jeans and sweater to a pair of comfy sweatpants and Jethro's old USMC sweatshirt, his scent surrounding her as she walked back downstairs. She brought a mug of hot tea into the living room, settling on the couch as she flicked on the television. She was content to wait Jethro out; she simply wanted to see him.

Picking some crime drama, she snuggled deeper into the cushions, her mug of tea warming her chilly hands. She attempted to lose herself in the storyline of the show, but her mind was on Jethro. She missed him, more than she could imagine. What was going to happen when she returned to her other life? She saw him in the office, that was it.

She needed to fix her relationship with him, as soon as possible. She missed him, and she loved him, and she wanted him to come back into her life, not as a subordinate, but as her lover, her companion- as the man who she'd fallen in love with in Europe.

She placed her cup on the table, sighing quietly. She just wanted to go home; she loved this life, she did, but this wasn't _her_ life. Her life had much more mistakes and regrets, and she was not as surrounded by family and friends as she was here. But it was _her_ life, through and through.

She pushed herself off of the couch, turning off the television and grabbing her mug. After rinsing it and placing it on the drying rack, she climbed the stairs to the bedroom. First, though, she stopped in both Allison and Liam's rooms, kissing their foreheads and just studying them for a while, imprinting them in her mind, as she knew instinctively that she'd never see them again. She told each of them that she loved them, closing her eyes when the tears came rushing forward.

Slipping in between the covers of the bed she had shared with Jethro, she relaxed her body as much as possible, trying to let sleep come to her. It evaded her, however, leaving her tossing and turning. Around midnight, she heard footsteps on the stairs, and tensed, unsure of who it was. After a few minutes, Jethro walked into the bedroom, looking exhausted and drained. As tired as he appeared, it looked like he had gone in to check on both Allie and Liam before coming into the bedroom, which touched Jenny immensely, and showed her how much he truly cared about his children.

He striped down to his boxers and then slid into bed next to her, slipping one arm around her and tugging her against his warm body. She went willingly, snuggling into his body, her head resting under his chin, her back to his chest. He kissed the top of her head, one hand caressing her side gently.

"I love you." he whispered into her hair, sleep already thick in his voice. Those three words were the only lullaby Jenny needed, and she found sleep came just as the grandfather clock downstairs rang, signaling that it was midnight.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how happy I am with this chapter. I just couldn't get it out the way I wanted. I'm sensing this story coming to a close; I'm thinking maybe three or four more chapters, then a two part epilogue. As much as I don't like this chapter, I hope you did, or at least part of it!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright. This chapter is short and kinda sad, but it gets better next chapter, I promise. I think that there's going to be about one chapter after this, then a two part epilogue, but that's only if this goes how I want it to. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story, and who has alerted, favorited, or reviewed; itzcheeseball, babyred1995, and jstapny in particular. You guys are awesome! :) Also I've decided I'm just going to go ahead and finish this story; I'm putting off posts of both 'Shots' and 'Past' until this is completed, so that less is on my plate :) Leave me a review pretty please, I love your feedback! :)

* * *

Jenny shifted in the bed, frowning when she realized how cold the sheets were. Blinking open her eyes, she took in her surroundings, her heart pounding as she discovered that she was in her townhouse, all alone. There was no one in bed with her, no kids down the hall. She was alone.

She rolled on her side, feeling strangely empty. She'd prepared herself for this; she'd prepared herself for waking up knowing she wouldn't be next to Jethro and that Allie and Liam wouldn't be down the hall, waiting to come into the room, jumping on the bed.

That didn't mean it hurt any less.

She didn't stop them when the tears came, letting the drops slip down her cheeks. They stained her pillow, the material becoming soaked with the salt water. She sobbed silently, her body shaking as she let out the grief she would always hold inside.

She let herself cry for a long time, finally falling back to sleep. When she awoke again, her alarm was going off. She smacked it off, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever. She couldn't find the energy or motivation to move; she felt listless, useless.

She couldn't go to work, that she knew. There was no way she could concentrate, and she could not possibly see Jethro. It would completely break her.

Grabbing her phone, she called Cynthia, composing herself so that her voice wouldn't waver or break.

"Hello Cynthia."

"Good morning Director. Is everything is alright?" Cynthia asked, her voice full of concern.

"Everything is fine Cynthia. I'm going to take the day off; I'm not feeling that well." Jenny said, knowing that that was the understatement of the year.

"Alright. You don't have any meetings today, and the Op in MTAC is tomorrow night. It shouldn't be too difficult. I hope you feel better Director." Cynthia said, and Jenny knew the conversation would be over quickly, for which she was grateful.

"Thank you Cynthia. Call me if anything major happens."

"I will, Director. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Cynthia." Jenny said, handing up the phone and curling back up underneath the covers.

It appeared as though she was spending the day in bed.

* * *

Gibbs finished his report, and after grabbing Tony, Ziva, and McGee's, he ran up the stairs to Jenny's office. He was the only one, save her, in the building, and he was hoping for a chance to talk to her. They'd been out on a case all day, and he'd been meaning to talk to her for weeks. He'd just kept pushing it off, and he knew why.

He didn't want to face her.

These past five months hadn't been easy, that much he knew. Getting used to seeing her again had taken longer than he could have anticipated, and he knew he hadn't made her transition to being the Director easy.

He just couldn't believe that she was back, after those six years. Six years of doubting that she'd ever really loved him. Six years of trying to get over her, knowing that he never would.

Sighing, he walked past Cynthia's desk, surprised to see her still working.

"She in, Cynthia?" he asked, frowning.

"No, she called in earlier. She wasn't feeling well, so she took the day off." the younger woman answered, looking up from her computer. Gibbs' frown deepened. Jen never took the day off. Ever.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Jenny slipped out of bed, sliding on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Padding downstairs, she walked into the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker. Nothing sounded particularly appetizing, so food was out of the question.

Taking the mug with her, she walked into the living room, curling up on the couch. She flicked on the television, channel-surfing for a while. Nothing caught her interest, and she eventually turned it off, preferring to sit in the silence.

It was so hard to look down at her left hand and see it bare. It was hard to look at her pale stomach and not see the long horizontal scar. It was hard to look around her house and not be able to call it a home.

She didn't want to think about how much she missed the life she had left. She'd wanted to leave, because the pain of knowing she couldn't have that had shaken her to the core. She'd needed to escape.

But what she'd escaped into wasn't any better, in all actuality. She was alone, with almost no chance of rectifying it, and the only thing she could fall back on was her job.

Grabbing her phone, she decided to call a person she'd always been able to talk to, and who she'd let fall to the wayside as she'd forwarded her career. At least the life she'd left had helped her fix one broken relationship, she thought bitterly. Although in all honesty, it was the other one she'd prefer fixed.

"Hey, Sydney, it's me Jen. How are you?"

* * *

Gibbs pulled up to the large townhouse, taking a deep breath before turning the engine off. He was eerily reminded of the night she'd returned, but decided this time to just take the plunge and knock on the door. He needed to know that she was okay.

He got out of his car, walking towards her front door. He took another deep breath before knocking, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for her. Moments later, the door opened, and an exhausted looking Jenny opened the door, dressed in sweats and an old NCIS t-shirt. Her green eyes were wet, like she'd recently been crying, and her face was pale.

Upon seeing him, her face hardened, her body stiffened, and her eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. Confusion swirled through him, but he hid it as he scanned her face, waiting for her to speak.

"What do you want Jethro?" she asked, her voice wavering but never breaking. His heart broke a little at the sadness filling her eyes, but it puzzled him.

"Cynthia said you took the day off. Wanted to see that you were okay." he answered, shrugging his shoulders. He heard her breath catch in her throat, and her grip on the door tightened, the skin on her knuckles stretching and turning white. "Jen?"

"You might as well come in." Jenny said, a bitter note in her voice, which surprised him. She opened the door more, allowing him inside. Shutting the door behind him, she turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest, appearing as though she was cold.

"You cold Jen?" he asked, gesturing towards her folded arms. She looked down, pressing her arms tighter into her chest.

"Being cold is the least of my problems." she answered, shaking her head, sadness tinting her tone. Gibbs frowned, her words hitting him.

"Jen, are you okay?" Gibbs asked, placing a hand on shoulder. She flinched away from his touch, turning away from him and shaking her head.

"Am I okay? What the hell kind of a question is that Jethro?" Jenny asked, turning back to him, her green eyes full of the same emotion filling her voice. "My life isn't what I want it to be, the man I'm in love with can't even look me in the eyes anymore, I've lost everyone I've ever been close to, and time is slipping through my fingers. So no, Jethro, I'm not okay."

Gibbs watched her, watched the way the tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Slowly, he reached a hand up, brushing away the drops, cupping her cheek in his palm.

Then, he kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright. Now, this is the last chapter before the two part epilogue. I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone that has alerted, favorited, and reviewed; itzcheeseball, fredesrojo, babyred1995, jstapny, HesMines, nik, KuteKat133, Levana Fay, and Tempe4Boothe thank you for your kind words! :)

* * *

He hadn't come there intending to kiss her. He hadn't shown up with the intention of letting down the steel wall he'd erected around his heart and his feelings. Yet he'd done just that.

He pulled away from the kiss, suddenly nervous as to how she was going to react. She was more than a little fragile. Her eyes were tightly shut, her fists clenched at her sides, nail biting into the skin.

"Jen?" he asked hesitantly, touching her shoulder lightly. She moved away from his touch, shaking her head.

"I don't want your pity." she whispered, keeping her back to him.

"You won't get any. This isn't pity, Jen." Gibbs said, reaching for her again.

"Then what the hell is it Jethro?" Jenny asked, turning back towards him. Her green eyes searched his, desperation in them.

"It's love Jen. Love, caring, call it what you want." Gibbs answered, being completely honest with himself for the first time in a long time. Because yes, he did love her and he did care for her. And, admittedly, that had been why he'd come here. When he'd heard she hadn't been at work, his heart had stopped, because Jen never took work off, unless she was dying.

And he knew that these last few months had not been easy in the slightest on her. And he knew that he'd been a bastard, and that things were starting to take a toll on her. She looked tired all the time, and she never went out of the office at a reasonable hour. And he knew that she was alone. He knew how that felt.

"I don't deserve your love." Jenny whispered, a tear escaping and running down her cheek. Gibbs wiped it away, cupping her cheek in his palm.

"Why do you say that Jen? Why do you think that?" Gibbs asked, looking at her intently. She remained silent, her eyes wet and guarded.

"Why should I deserve it? I left you. I gave up everything that I'd ever wanted. Why should someone love me, or care for me?" she whispered, her voice breaking on the last words. Gibbs stroked her face, shaking his head.

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve it, Jen. Everyone deserves someone to care for them." Gibbs said softly, touching his fingertips to the dark circles under her eyes. She lowered her gaze, her eyelashes brushing his fingers. "I mean it Jen."

"But how can you say that, Jethro? How can you mean it?" Jenny asked, her voice barely a whisper. "My mistake cost us a family, a life together."

"But your mistake didn't cost people their lives." Gibbs said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, irises confused.

"Jethro what are you talking about?"

He stopped, having been caught. He hadn't meant to let those words slip, but now that he had, he very well couldn't leave her hanging. He pulled her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin as he sighed.

"Because I know what it's like to lose a family. Really lose a family."

* * *

Jenny let him pull her to his chest, wrapping her own arms around his waist. She knew this wasn't right; she knew that she shouldn't let him break through her crumbling walls, but she couldn't stop him. Not tonight.

Then, he admitted everything. His family, their deaths, his pain. Right there, in her entrance hallway. She let him say everything, let him talk until he couldn't anymore. She listened to him talk about Kelly, his baby girl, and how she'd been taken. He talked about Shannon, when he'd met her, what she'd been like. She was silent, merely watching his face as he'd talked, his eyes distant as he'd fallen back into his memories. His past.

When he finished, she framed his face in her palms, silently studying him. His hands were settled firmly at her waist, pulling her against his warm, tight body. His eyes were a burning blue color, setting her skin on fire. Before she could even really think about it, she kissed him, tangling her fingers in his short hair, pressing her body even more into his.

He responded immediately, one hand digging into her lower back, the other tangling in her long curls. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, demanding entrance, which she granted. He pushed her against the wall, catching her off guard. He trailed his lips down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She gasped, his name coming out as a breathy moan.

He pulled away, his gaze considerably darkened, and brushed a loose curl away from her face. His fingertips brushed her skin, causing her to shiver.

"Upstairs?" he asked huskily, the slightest hint of uncertainty in his voice as he watched her. She nodded, curling her fingers around his before tugging him up the stairs.

What could one night hurt?

* * *

The next morning, she wasn't sure if it had been the right thing to allow him into her bed. She'd rolled away in her sleep, her back to him as she lay on her side, staring at the wall. She could hear Jethro's snores, could feel the heat radiating from his body even though she wasn't touching him.

Her heart was fighting with her head; her head firmly believed that there was no way that he could still love her like he claimed, while her heart said that he could. He had shown it last night, her heart said. Her head wasn't so sure.

It had been beautiful, not that she'd expected anything else. He'd held her, afterward, stroking her hair as he'd whispered in her ear, his voice lulling her to sleep eventually.

Slipping out of bed, she silently walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked into the mirror, looking at her reflection closely for the first time in a long time. She didn't put up the defensive front with herself, but merely looked at herself honestly, assessing the damage.

Her hair was full of split ends, her eyes held deep, dark circles underneath them, her skin was pale from lack of sleep and over working. Her hands had calluses from holding a pen for hours each day, her feet ached from being encased in heels, and she'd lost a considerable amount of weight since taking the Director position. Her eyes held sadness from being alone, and her lashes seemed to constantly cling with unshedable tears.

She barely recognized herself.

She wiped her damp eyes, clearing away the tear streaks from her cheeks before walking back out into the bedroom, slipping on a pair of panties and a nightgown before curling back up under the covers, watching Jethro sleep. He looked younger when he slept, oddly enough.

It felt…freeing, to know of his history from him. Now she didn't have to hide it from him that she'd known, which she had no idea how she would have done.

He started to stir next to her, and she closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. If he wanted to make a break for it, she wouldn't stop him. It would be easier this way.

"I know you're not sleeping Jen." he said, and she silently cursed. He'd always known her too well. Slowly, she opened her eyes, sighing quietly.

She sat up, pulling the covers with her to ward off the chill. Jethro sat up as well, finding his boxers near the bed and pulling them on. He regarded her, his brow furrowing.

"Jen…what's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft as he looked at her. She remained silent, looking away, her gaze low. "You're regretting this, aren't you?"

"It was only for sympathy, nothing more." she whispered, not answering his question and still not looking at him. He realized she was giving him a way out- only he didn't want one. He merely wanted her.

"Not, it wasn't, Jen. We made love because we love each other, not because we both needed sympathy." he said, moving closer to her on the bed. She looked at him, sadness still lined on her face.

"But will you mean that in a week? Six months? A year?" she asked, her voice quiet and doubtful.

"Jen, I've meant it for six years. There's no chance of it changing." he replied, slipping his hand over hers. "I love you."

"But Jethro _how_? _How_ can you love me?" Jenny asked, shaking her head furiously. Doubt lined her face, lingered in her voice. "_Why_ do you love me?"

Jethro recognized the need, the fear in her eyes. She needed the reassurance that this was real- that this wasn't just an echo of Paris. And he could give that to her.

"I love the fact that your toes are cold all the time, even in the summer. I love the way you sing in the shower when you think I can't hear you. I love that you don't let people stand in the way of what you believe in. I love that you can be passionate about little things. I love your hair. I love the way your eyes change color with your mood. They turn emerald when you're happy, olive when you're sad, forest when you're aroused. I love the way you walk in heels, the way you know what you want and how to get it. I love you, Jen. It's that simple." Jethro answered, squeezing her hand. Jenny looked up at him, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

He'd astounded her. Little things that no one else would know. That no one else would remember. She allowed herself a small smile, and looked up to meet his gaze.

"We'll never be simple, Jethro." Jenny said softly, lacing their fingers together. "But at least we'll be together."

* * *

A/N: Aw :) So, all that is left is the epilogue, which will be two parts. There will be instructions in my author's note next chapter and I really encourage you to follow them. It's quite important :) Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you tell me what you thought of this one too! :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, we're here. Part One of the epilogue! And I know I said the instructions were in my next A/N, but I lied. It's at the end :) Thank you to my reviewers, itzcheeseball, JayVeronica, jstapny, HesMines, Johanna and Levana Fay! :)

* * *

Six years later…

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in his basement, a glass on the counter, staring up at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head. This wasn't an odd position for him to be in usually, but for tonight it was.

It being Christmas Eve, he should be spending it with his family. However, he could not seem to get himself to walk up the stairs and read 'The Night Before Christmas' to his daughters, no matter how hard he tried.

After that fateful night at her house, his relationship with Jenny had been…a journey. It had taken a long time for them to reach the level of trust they had had as partners, but when they'd finally reached it, their relationship had blossomed. There had been a few rocky moments where he'd doubted the strength of their relationship, but they'd survived, against all odds.

Two years later, they'd gotten married, which had been a bit of an issue with SecNav, who had felt that a relationship between his agents was unprofessional. However, he'd reluctantly given them his blessing, and they'd taken a three week trip to Paris, leaving the agency in the hands of Tim, Tony, and Ziva. Surprisingly, the agency had been intact when they'd come back, and they'd settled into a routine.

Then, a few months after their wedding, Jenny had discovered she was pregnant. They'd both been ecstatic, but Jenny had been the slightest bit apprehensive. She wasn't the youngest woman to be having a child, and she'd been nervous about the risks. After the doctor's visit, however, she'd felt better. The doctor had assured her that while her age played a small factor, she was still in the healthy age zone, and they'd been assured that there was no reason Jenny wouldn't deliver a healthy baby.

Isabella Nicole Gibbs had been born July 4, forcing her parents to leave the Independence Day barbeque they were at with the team. After seven hours of labor, she was born, her hair bright red and her big eyes blue. Within hours she had everyone in her 'family' wrapped around her finger.

Then, two years after that, their second daughter, Theresa Marie Gibbs, was born August 10. Her birth was slower, but she was just as adorable as her big sister. She had auburn hair and big green eyes, and the most adorable dimples. Isabella adored her little sister, and spent the first three weeks Theresa was home singing to her and 'reading' her stories. After Theresa's birth, Jenny resigned as Director, saying that her family was more important than her job.

Now, Isabella was four and Theresa was two, and Jenny was pregnant again, due any day. And Jethro really couldn't be happier.

After a few long months and many phone calls, Jenny finally repaired her friendship with Sydney. It hadn't been a smooth journey, but now they were as close as they had been when they were in high school. Jenny had introduced Sydney to Tim at a party, and the two had hit it off. They'd gotten married three years later, and their daughter Bianca had been born about ten months ago.

Things for Tony hadn't gone so smoothly, however. Getting over Kate's death had taken its toll on him, and it was months before he was even close to his old self. However, working with Paula Cassidy and Ziva seemed to give him his spark back. He started dating again, and he settled down with someone outside of the agency, an Olivia Underwood. She was a teacher, and the fact that she was in an atmosphere so different from Tony's was refreshing for him. They'd taken things slow, but had gotten quite serious. Tony had proposed, and they'd gotten married less than a year ago. They were waiting to have kids, and were content to just enjoy their friends' kids until they had their own.

"Jethro." he looked up when he heard his name, catching sight of Jenny's feet in the doorway of the basement. "You know that I can't come down and get you. Bella and Resa want you to read them a story."

Jethro let out a small smirk at her words; she hadn't attempted to climb the stairs to the basement in weeks, since she was so big. And he knew that the fact that he wasn't interacting with her and the girls was sending up a red flag; holidays always worried her. And he couldn't help that this was the twentieth Christmas without Shannon and Kelly, and he couldn't help that his memories were aching just a little bit more than usual. But he knew he couldn't drown in alcohol; he had a family to think about now.

"I'm comin' Jen. Don't hurt yourself." he pushed himself off the stool, climbing the stairs and reaching her, taking in how tired she looked. He brushed a curl away from her face, cupping her cheek when she turned her head into his hand. "You look tired babe."

"You try being pregnant and having a four and a two year old run around you all day for two weeks, telling you its Christmas. It's exhausting. Which you would know if you were home at all." Jenny said, giving him a pointed look, which he knew he deserved.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. I have the next week off, and I'll be with you and the girls all the time." Jethro said, raising his arms in defense. Jenny sighed, running a hand through her long red hair.

"Are you okay? You've spent the past three hours in the basement. You haven't done that in a while." she said, touching his arm gently, concern in her eyes and her voice.

"I'm fine Jen. Just some memories I had to deal with." Jethro said, shaking his head. Jenny looked doubtful, and he squeezed her hand gently. "I'm fine, I promise. Are the girls in bed?"

"Yes, they're waiting for you to read them 'The Night Before-" she stopped, gasping, as one hand went to her large bump, rubbing gently.

"You okay Jen?" Jethro asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just being used as a punching bag. I swear, this baby is a boy. The girls never kicked this hard." Jenny said, wincing slightly. "This baby better be born soon. I'm sick of being pregnant."

"Any day now Jen." Jethro reminded her, kissing the top of her head. "C'mon, let's go see Bella and Resa."

"Go slow Jethro. I've been on my feet all day and they kill." Jenny said, leaning on his arm as they walked up the stairs to the second floor, where the girls' rooms were. Reaching the first door, Jethro kissed Jenny on the forehead before walking into the room, where two very excited little girl sat up, grinning.

"Daddy!" they cried, eyes shining. Isabella held up the book in her hand, waiting for him to take it.

"Can you pretty please read us this story Daddy?" Bella asked, his blue eyes big and pleading. Jethro pretended to consider it, tapping his chin with his finger.

"Well…I guess so." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Bella and Resa giggled, and Resa climbed off of her bed, reaching up for him.

"Up Daddy. Pease." she said, and Jethro scooped her up, kissing her damp auburn curls. "You smell good sweetie. Did Mommy give you a bath?"

"I share with Bella." Resa replied, cuddling into her dad's embrace. Jethro instantly felt guiltier; Jenny had a hard enough time just sitting down- he couldn't believe she'd given the girls a bath without saying a thing to him. He turned to look at her, and she simply shook her head, telling him to leave it be. He sighed, closing his eyes. He'd just talk to her later.

"Who's ready for a story?" Jethro asked, settling on Bella's bed with Resa on one side, Bella on the other. Both girls curled up on his sides, their curly heads resting on his chest.

"We are Daddy!" Bella said, her voice laced with sleep already, and Jethro knew she'd be out before the story was even halfway through, the same with Resa. Smiling, he opened the book, starting to read.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

Jenny listened to her husband read the story, leaning against the doorframe. This was a picture of perfection, she had to say. The two little girls curled up against him as he read, their eyes getting heavier and heavier with each word. The baby kicked, and she ran a hand over her bump with a smile.

The past few years had been an adventure, that was for sure. It had taken her a long time to truly trust his words again, and for their relationship to be what it had been. They'd kept it a secret for a long time, only telling SecNav when they'd decided to get married. When she'd discovered she was pregnant a few months after their wedding, she'd been nervous. Would this baby be like Allison, or Liam? Or would this baby be her own, without any overshadow of the life she'd seen? Seeing Bella for the first time, though, and holding her, Jenny knew that this baby was her own. As she'd watched her and Resa grow up, she couldn't have been happier. Her girls were her life, and that was why she'd resigned. She would not sacrifice her family to her career.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Jethro finished quietly, and Jenny watched him carefully close the book, setting it on the bedside table and then disentangling himself from the two sound asleep little girls. He carried Resa over to her bed, tucking her underneath the covers and kissing her forehead, stroking her hair for a moment before doing the same with Bella. Jenny walked over, leaning over Resa and kissing her hair, breathing in her scent before repeating the action with Bella and following Jethro out of the room after flicking on the nightlight in the corner.

"Jen, you could have called me up. I would have helped with the girls' bath." Ah, she knew he'd bring that up.

"Jethro, you obviously needed some time alone. I understand, holidays are hard." Jenny said, cupping his cheek gently in her palm. "The girls were fine Jethro; they're just excited."

"Jen, you should have called me…I should have been up here." Jethro said, shaking his head and sighing.

"Jethro, honestly, I did the same thing three other times this week. It isn't a big deal. Can we please stop fighting now? It's Christmas Eve." Jenny said, stroking her hands up his arms and encircling his waist, pressing as close to him as her bump allowed. Jethro rested his chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back.

"Whatever you want. You want to just get into bed now, or do we still have stuff to do?"

"We have to eat the Christmas cookies, then we can get into bed after we set the rest of the presents out." Jenny answered, rubbing at the back of her neck with a sigh.

"Jen, go get ready for bed. I'll get everything down here set, then meet you in the room." Jethro said, squeezing one of her hands gently. Jenny started to protest, but Jethro put his finger over her mouth, silencing her. "Jen, you're dead on your feet. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Alright. Don't take too long." Jenny said, touching his cheek gently with her fingertips before brushing her lips against his.

"Don't worry, I'll be up in a minute." he said, and she let out a small laugh out, turning and walking down the hallway. He watched her walk into their room before heading back downstairs, eating the cookies the girls had left out for Santa, and putting the gifts from 'Santa' underneath the tree. He took the stairs two at a time, quickly checking on Bella and Resa before reaching the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Jen was already in bed, sitting up against the headboard with a book. When he closed the door, she slid off her reading glasses, placing them on the table with her book. Jethro stripped down to his boxers, sliding into bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest.

The silence that enveloped them was comfortable. The room was filled with the sounds of their breathing and nothing else, and Jenny was just about to drift off when the baby gave a particularly strong kick, and she woke up, rubbing a circle into her belly.

"Baby kicking?" Jethro asked, running a hand through her hair gently.

"Only all the time." Jenny replied, sleep tugging at her lids.

"Get some sleep Jen." Jethro whispered, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jenny whispered back, snuggling as close to her husband as she could.

It appeared that her happy ending was nearing the horizon.

* * *

As the next morning dawned, both Jenny and Jethro prepared for an exhausting, but fun-filled day. Not twenty minutes after they'd woken up, two sets of tiny feet pounded in the hallway, and their door was flung open by two very excited little girls.

"It's Christmas!" they cried, climbing up onto the bed and bouncing. Jenny sat up as much as she could with her bump, watching the two girls.

"Merry Christmas girls. Who's ready to go see what Santa brought?" she asked, laughing at their excitement.

"We are Mommy!" Bella said, her crimson curls flying as she bounced.

"Okay, why don't you go get your slippers on, and then we'll all go down together?" Jethro said, looking at the two. They nodded eagerly, sliding off the bed and scampering out of the room. Jethro turned towards Jenny, kissing her gently. "Merry Christmas Jen."

"Merry Christmas Jethro." she replied, smiling at him. "Let's go get the girls."

Two hours later, the family was in the living room, the two little girls surrounded with wrapping paper. Jethro was just coming back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door, and he set the cup down on the coffee table to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Ziva, holding two bags with presents.

"Good morning Gibbs. Merry Christmas." the Israeli said with a smile.

"Good morning Ziva. Happy Hanukah." Jethro replied, stepping aside to let her in. Bella and Resa jumped up, running over to her.

"Auntie Ziva!" they cried, hugging her legs.

"Hello Bella, Resa. Merry Christmas." Ziva said with a laugh, offering them a bag.

"Thank you Auntie Ziva!" they cried, smiling. She smiled in return before walking to Jenny. "Merry Christmas Jenny."

"Happy Hanukah Ziva." Jenny replied, standing to give her friend a hug. "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it." Ziva said, sitting next to her.

The two sat in compatible silence, just enjoying the atmosphere when there was another knock on the door. Jethro opened it to reveal a very excited Abby, who bounced through the door.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly before turning to Bella and Resa. "Merry Christmas munchkins!"

"Merry Christmas Auntie Abby!" they squealed, hugging her legs.

"I love your pajamas!" Abby said, referring to their matching reindeer pajamas. "Merry Christmas Jenny."

"Merry Christmas Abby." Jenny said with a smile, standing to receive a watered down version of the Goth's hug.

"How's the Gibblet?" Abby asked, sitting on Jenny's other side.

"Kicking like crazy." Jenny answered, shifting slightly.

"At least you're due soon!" Abby replied, smiling. Jenny grinned in return, squeezing the younger girl's hand.

"Thank goodness." she replied, letting out a laugh. They were interrupted by another knock on the door, and Jethro opened the door to reveal Ducky. Bella and Resa jumped up, sprinting over to him.

"Grandpa Ducky!" they cried, hugging him. He laughed, patting each of their heads gently.

"Merry Christmas girls." he said, before nodding to Jethro and Jenny. "And Merry Christmas to you as well, Jethro and Jennifer."

"Merry Christmas Ducky." Jethro said, giving the older man a hug. Jenny walked over to Ducky, hugging him as well as she could.

"Merry Christmas Ducky." she said, smiling at him.

"How are you, Jennifer?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'm good. Tired, and my back is a little sore, but nothing different from when I was pregnant with Bella and Resa." Jenny replied. "I have a feeling that something big is going to happen within the next few days. I'm ready."

"I'm sure it will happen soon Jennifer." Ducky said with a smile, and was about to speak again when there was another knock. Jenny opened the door, smiling when Sydney, Tim, and Bianca walked in the door.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" she said, giving them each a one armed hug. Sydney returned the hug, her jet-black hair falling into her green eyes.

"Merry Christmas Jenny, Jethro. Merry Christmas girls!" she said, grinning at Bella and Resa.

"Auntie Syd!" they said, hugging her and then Tim. "Uncle Tim!"

"Merry Christmas Bella, Resa." Tim said, smiling down at the girls, Bianca in his arms. The little girl looked around curiously, her big light brown eyes peering around the large room. There was a red bow in her black curls, and it matched her Christmas dress.

"Bianca looks gorgeous Syd." Jenny said, smiling at her goddaughter.

"Thanks Jen. I love the girl's pajamas. They're adorable." Sydney said, taking Bianca from her husband.

"Old Navy is a great place to shop." Jenny replied with a laugh, shaking her head slightly.

"Who're we missing?" Sydney asked, looking at the assorted people around the room.

"Tony and Olivia will be here soon, and Jackson is coming around one." Jenny answered, and seconds after she'd spoken, there was another knock. She opened the door once again to reveal Tony and Olivia, who she let in with a smile.

"Merry Christmas you two." she said, hugging Tony, but before she had a chance to hug Olivia, Abby sprinted over, squeezing her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Olivia!" she squealed, leaving the other woman breathless.

"Merry Christmas Abs." Olivia answered once the Goth had pulled away.

"What was your gift to Tony, Olivia?" Abby asked, handing her a small gift-wrapped box.

"Well," Olivia started, darting a glance at her husband as she shyly tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I gave him a picture frame."

"Oh?" Jenny asked, reaching the younger woman's side and giving her as best a hug as she could, touching her arm gently.

"It said 'I love Daddy' on it, and there was a sonogram picture in it." Tony finished, his fingers intertwining with his wife's, emotion clogging his throat as he gazed into her eyes. Her fair skin colored, her nose blushing pink as she bit her lip.

"Congratulations, Tony, Olivia." Ziva said, stepping forward to give the couple each a hug, who returned it happily.

"Yeah congrats you two!" Sydney said, reaching the two and hugging them. "It's about time there was a little DiNozzo running around here."

"Yay! Mini-DiNozzo is on the way!" Abby said, bouncing over to the two and spinning around them, grinning.

"Congrats Tony." Jethro said, clapping his Senior Field Agent's back. He pecked Olivia on the cheek, smiling at her. "Congratulations Olivia."

"Thank you, Gibbs." she said, her skin returning to its normal tone.

"When are you due, Liv?" Jenny asked, hugging the woman again, one hand dropping to rub her own bump fondly.

"The end of May." Olivia answered, biting her lip again. "It feels so far away."

"Believe me; it'll be here before you know it." Jenny said, glancing at her two little girls by the tree, surrounded in presents. "Time flies."

"How are you feeling, Jenny?" Olivia asked, setting her purse down on the couch and tying her hair up quickly, seeming more at ease now that the news had been delivered.

"Tired. I'm ready to meet this baby. They're a kicker, I can tell you that." Jenny said, letting out a sigh. "But enough about me. Do you want something to drink? We have lots of juice."

"Sure, thanks. I'm sure Tony want coffee." Olivia said, squeezing Jenny's hand and smiled before walking over to where her husband was talking to Tim and Jethro. Jenny found Sydney in the kitchen, getting a bottle warm for Bianca. Her friend looked up briefly, flashing her a smile, before returning to her task, rocking the little girl in her arms gently.

"Let me hold her Syd. You need an extra hand for that." Jenny said, reaching her hands out for her goddaughter.

"Thanks Jen. How's yours? Ready to come out anytime soon?" Sydney asked, shoving the strands of jet black hair that keep falling into her face behind her ear.

"I hope so. I feel like I've been pregnant for forever." Jenny said, making a silly face at Bianca. The little girl giggled, her big light brown eyes sparkling. "I don't know what I'll do if Jethro gets me pregnant again."

"Jen, it's your own fault. You can't keep your hands off of him. Not that I blame you." Sydney said, cocking an eyebrow suggestively at her, her dark eyes glinting with amusement. Jenny rolled her eyes, snorting.

"Syd, shut up. We know how to be careful…it's just…no one told us that antibiotics negated the pill!" Jenny exclaimed, shaking her head. Sydney laughed, shaking her head.

"Jen, I don't even want to know."

"Don't even want to know what?" Ziva asked, coming into the kitchen.

"How Jen got pregnant." Sydney said, causing Jenny to glare at her. Ziva raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"You do not know, Sydney? That surprises me, seeing as how you had Bianca." At Ziva's comment, Jenny burst into laughter, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Sydney snorted, taking Bianca out of Jenny's arms and sticking her tongue out at Ziva.

"How juvenile, Syd." Jenny said, wiping the moisture off her face.

"I'll be as juvenile as I want, thank you very much." Sydney replied, adjusting Bianca. "I'm going back out to the living room. I suggest coffee for the men in our lives, or else they won't survive."

"I will help you bring them out, Jenny." Ziva said, smiling at her. Jenny sighed in relief, one hand going to her aching lower back.

"Thanks Ziva. Where's Mark?" she asked, referring to the man Ziva had been seeing.

"We stopped seeing each other a few weeks ago." the Israeli said, grabbing the mugs from the cabinet. "It was just not…clicking? Is that the right word?"

"Yes, that's the one. And I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you really liked him."

"I did, but if it is not meant to be, it is not meant to be. Someone else will come along, I am sure." Ziva said, pouring the steaming coffee into the waiting mugs. Jenny looked longingly at the brown liquid, but reminded herself she only had a little while left before she could drink it again. Instead grabbing her glass of orange juice, she followed Ziva out into the living room, taking a seat on the couch by Bella and Resa.

"Mommy, can I sit with you pease?" Resa asked, coming over to her.

"Of course sweetheart. C'mon up." Jenny said, patting the space next to her. The little girl happily clambered up onto the cushions, her green eyes a little sleepy looking. "Do you want to feel your little brother or sister kick?"

"Yes pease Mommy!" Resa said, clapping her tiny hands together. Jenny smiled, taking her daughter's hand and placing it where the baby was kicking. Resa giggled when she felt the kick, looking up at her mom. "That's weird Mommy."

"It can be weird, yes. Just think, in a few days, you'll get to meet them." Jenny said, stroking her daughter's auburn curls.

"How do they get here though Mommy?" Resa asked, looking confused. Jenny let out a small sigh, shaking her head.

"I'll tell you some day. Not right now though baby. Go see what presents you've got; once you get a big pile we'll all open them as a group, okay?" Jenny said, and Resa nodded excitedly. "Go tell Bella too."

"Okay Mommy." Resa said, bouncing in a manner similar to Abby. "Bella!"

"Good morning Jenny." Tim said, taking the recently vacated seat next to Jenny. "Merry Christmas."

"Good morning Tim. Merry Christmas to you as well." Jenny said, smiling at the younger man.

"How are you feeling?" Tim asked as they watched the two little girls sort through the gifts, making piles.

"Tired. It's been a long nine months. At least it's almost over. I'm ready to meet this baby, and I know the girls are both excited." Jenny said, running a hand through her hair. "And I think Jethro is ready for me to stop being quite so hormonal."

"He understands, that I can say." Tim said with a gentle laugh, shaking his head. "I was pretty much the same way with Sydney. Is Jackson joining us today?"

"Yes, he'll be here later. The roads were bad near Stillwater and he wanted to leave in the light so that he could see. He'll be here around one." Jenny said, glancing up when Jethro walked over to her, sitting on her other side.

"How you kept up with them for an entire week, I'll never know." he said, leaning his head back against the cushions. Jenny let out a snort, shaking her head.

"Mother's secret. Need to know." Jenny said, causing Jethro to roll his eyes.

"Right. Are you ready to open presents? Bella and Resa sorted all of the presents and are now distributing them." Jethro said, rubbing her arm gently, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sure. Can you bring mine over here though? My back hurts." Jenny said, wincing slightly as she shifted in the seat. Jethro nodded, kissing her forehead before standing up and walking over to the piles of presents, squatting down to talk to Bella, who was obviously in charge of the gift distribution.

Jenny smiled, shaking her head. It was going to be a long day, she knew.

* * *

Hours later, the house was much quieter, much to Jenny and Jethro's relief.

Tony and Olivia had left to go to Olivia's parents after the gifts had been opened, and Sydney and Tim had taken Bianca over to Tim's parents' house to meet with Sarah a little while after, and Ducky had left about two hours ago, saying he needed to get to the nursing home to check on his mother. Jackson had arrived a little while after Ducky had left, and had spent the last hour playing with Bella and Resa.

Jethro was in the kitchen, cleaning up the food, and she was stretched out on the couch, in desperate need of a nap. Today had drained her, but she knew that the day was far from over.

Jenny watched her Bella play quietly with Resa, smiling as her eldest daughter helped her sister straighten out her Barbie's holiday dress. She felt the familiar pain across her lower back again, the time between them slowly becoming shorter. Deciding she needed to tell Jethro, she waved him over from where he was talking to Jackson, one hand gently touching her bump.

"Did you pack my bag?" Jenny asked softly when he came closer and bent over her so he could hear her, touching his arm.

"Yeah, it's by the door still. Why?" Jethro answered, looking at her in concern. Jenny smiled, brushing back a loose strand of hair.

"It looks like you'll be getting another Christmas present this year sweetheart."

* * *

A/N: Alright, so my instructions :) I cannot decide if I want the baby to be a boy or a girl. So, I am leaving it up to you, my reviewers :) In your review, if you could tell me what you want the gender to be, and at least one name, then I would be eternally grateful. The name can be a first or a middle, just specify which one you would prefer. I will not be posting again for about a week and a half because I am going away for marching band, so that'll give you time to review. Then, this story will be done! Thanks! :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and suggested names and genders for me! I had so many good suggestions- I wish I could have used them all! We're at the end of this story, and I have to say I'm a little sad to see it go. I don't think I'll do a sequel; I like the feeling of family in it, and I like the open ended-ness. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story in its entirety- I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading, as I loved writing it! :)

Disclaimer: I own only my own characters- Sydney, Bianca, Olivia, Bella, Resa, and the baby…

* * *

Jethro's eyes widened as Jenny's words sank in, and she bit back a smile.

"Jen…how long?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

"They're about twenty minutes apart now, and I've been feeling them all morning. We should leave soon; I don't want my water to break in front of the girls." Jenny answered, sitting up slowly. Jethro helped her stand, rubbing at the tense muscles in her lower back. "Go tell Jackson; I'm going to say goodbye to Bella and Resa."

Jethro nodded, kissing her temple before kneeling by his dad, his knees groaning.

"Dad, Jen and I have gotta go to the hospital. Can you watch the girls?" Jethro asked, looking at Jackson.

"Sure son, I can watch the girls. Is Jen okay?" Jackson asked, concern in his blue eyes, so similar to his son's.

"Yeah, but her contractions are gettin' closer, and she doesn't want her water to break in front of the girls." Jethro answered, watching his dad's face fill with understanding.

"Well, this is an eventful Christmas son." Jackson said, breaking out into a grin. He stood, giving Jethro a hug. "Go on, go. Call me when things are all settled, alright?"

"Will do Dad." Jethro said, smiling. He knelt near Bella and Resa, kissing them each on the head. "Hey girls, did Mommy tell you where we're going?"

"She said you're going to the hospital Daddy. You're going to get the baby." Bella said, her blue eyes wide.

"That's right." Jethro said, stroking Resa's soft curls. "Mommy and I are going to get your little brother or sister."

"Will it take long?" Resa asked, looking up at him curiously. Jethro looked up at Jen, who shook her head slightly at him, wincing.

"Probably not, but you two are going to stay with Grandpa Jack while we're gone, okay? And Grandpa Ducky said he might come over again later, and I'm sure you could call one of your aunts or uncles to come over, they'd love to see you again." Jethro said, kissing their foreheads. "We'll see you later, okay Bella, Resa?"

"Okay, bye Daddy." the two girls said, hugging his legs when he stood.

"We love you girls." Jenny said, smiling at the girls, who beamed back.

"We love you too Mommy and Daddy!" they said, waving as their parents left. Jethro rubbed Jenny's back as they walked, opening her car door for her and helping her in before going over to the driver's side. He drove to the hospital swiftly, letting Jenny squeeze his hand with the contractions. He pulled into the parking lot, helping Jenny out and walking her to the nurses' station. She was placed in a room, and Jethro stepped outside to make the calls.

He called Jackson first, letting him know that everything was okay and telling him he'd call after the baby was born so that he could bring the girls. Then, he called Sydney, who hung up as soon as he'd said the word 'labor', which he took as a sign that she was on her way. He then called Ducky, who congratulated him, then said he would be there in a few hours, after visiting with his mother. Abby was next, and she nearly burst his eardrums with her squeal. Then came Ziva, who said she would be there soon, and Jethro warned her not to breaking any traffic laws. Last were Tony and Olivia, who said that they were on their way to see Bella and Resa, who had called them. They said that they would ride in with Bella, Resa, and Jackson after the baby was born.

When the calls were finished, he went back into Jenny's room, where she'd been hooked up to the proper monitors and was now in the bed, reading a book to keep her mind of the pain. She glanced up when he walked in, sending him a tight smile, and he knew she was hurting.

He walked over to her, kissing the top of her head and slipping his hand into hers. She squeezed his fingers, her eyes closing as she leaned her head into his. Her book fell, abandoned, as she let out a slight whimper. He kissed her ear, whispering until the contraction stopped. Jenny relaxed a little, loosening her grip on him.

"Hey Jen, you wanna try names again?" Jethro asked, set on distracting her. Jenny nodded, willing to do anything to keep her mind off the pain.

"Start with boy or girl?" she asked, squeezing his fingers lightly when a shorter contraction took over.

"Girl." he said, giving her a cup of water, which she drank quickly.

"We liked Charlotte when we were pregnant with Resa." she said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"But Jen, you can't shorten that." Jethro reminded her, and she nodded.

"Well technically you can shorten it to Charlie, but you don't like that." she said, opening her eyes. "What about Josephine?"

"And call her Josie? That could work." Jethro said, squeezing her hand. "I like Roxanne."

"Josephine Roxanne." Jenny said, trying it out. "I like it."

"Boys now." Jethro said, and Jenny nodded.

"What about Caine?" Jenny asked, looking at him. "It means 'son of the fighter'."

"I'm assuming I'm the fighter?" he said with a smirk, kissing her fingertips.

"Yes. Because you fought for me." she said softly, touching their joined fingers to his face. "You didn't give up."

"Never on you." he said, leaning up and kissing her gently. "It's a possibility."

"I like Jacob, too." she said. "But more for a middle name then a first."

"Jacob's a good name. I had a cousin named Jacob. He joined the Marines too. He was killed in Panama" Jethro said, nodding, the power of his emotion filling his throat. Jenny squeezed his fingers, kissing his palm gently. "What about Levy?"

"Levy…Levy Jacob. I really like it Jethro." Jenny said, smiling. "What's it mean?"

"Joined." Jethro said simply, making Jenny squeeze his fingers.

"It's beautiful, Jethro." she said, wincing when another contraction started. Jethro squeezed her hand, and she took a deep breath, opening her eyes. "Levy Jacob."

"Jen…how do you feel about a double middle name?" Jethro asked. She looked at him curiously, tilting her head.

"I guess it depends on the names." she said, shrugging. "Did you have another name in mind?"

"Jasper." he said, and Jenny felt her breathing stop, shock filling her.

"Jethro…"

"Jen, he was the most important thing in the world to you. He _was_ your whole world. That's something I want our son to carry on, should we have one." Jethro said, wanting to express the importance of this to _him_ to her. "Levy Jasper Jacob Gibbs."

"Jethro…Jethro it's beautiful." Jenny said, swallowing hard, wiping at a stray tear. "Levy Jasper Jacob Gibbs."

"The perfect name." Jethro said, sending her a smile.

"Thank you." she said, pulling him down so that she could kiss him. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Only a few hours left, then they'll be here Jen."

* * *

Hours later, the newest member of the Gibbs family arrived. Jethro cut the cord and the squealing baby was placed on Jenny's chest.

"Jethro…thank you." she said, stroking the baby's head. "Thank you so much."

"Jen, thank you." he said, kissing her forehead and looking down at the infant.

"Go call everyone, have them come and visit. I want to see Bella and Resa." Jenny said, watching as they took the baby away to be cleaned and weighed and measured. "But first can you…"

"Of course Jen." Jethro said, kissing her on the forehead before following the doctors.

About an hour and a half later, the baby was back in Jenny's arms and Jethro was by her side, simply watching them. They both looked up when there was a knock on the door, and Jackson stuck his head in, grinning when he saw them.

"Is it okay if I bring Bella and Resa in?" he asked, his blue eyes alight with happiness.

"Bring them on in Dad." Jethro said, his voice soft so he didn't wake the baby. Jackson walked in, Bella and Resa each holding one of his hands. Bella was winding one of her crimson curls around her pointer finger, and Resa had her thumb in her mouth. "Bella, Resa, Mommy and I have someone we want you to meet."

Jenny shifted slightly so that she could move the white knit blanket away from the baby's tiny face. Jethro lifted Bella then Resa onto the bed so that they could see, and Jenny smiled at them.

"Girls, this is your little brother, Levy Jasper Jacob Gibbs." she said, and both little girls smiled.

"He's so tiny Mommy." Bella said, and she tentatively touched his nose. "He's soft."

"He'll only be little for a little while." Jenny said, reaching over to squeeze Resa's hand. The little girl had remained very quiet since entering the room, and Jenny knew it would be tough on the little girl. She was losing her spot as the baby of the family. "Resa, do you want to hold him?"

"Can I Mommy?" she asked quietly, her big green eyes wide.

"Of course sweetheart." Jenny said. "Just come up and sit next to me."

Jethro helped Resa get settled next to Jenny, who carefully placed Levy in the little girl's arms. She wrapped an arm around each of her daughters, her fingers stroking Levy's dark auburn hair. The little boy yawned, stretching his arms out of his blanket, blinking his eyes open. He looked up at all of them curiously, his big blue eyes heavy with sleep. He murmured sleepily, twisting slightly in his big sister's arms, closing his eyes again and burying his face in his blanket. Resa giggled, the musical laugh filling the hospital room.

"I like him." she stated, looking up at her parents. Jenny and Jethro laughed, and Jackson let out a snort.

"Well I'm glad. Please remember that in five years when he's pulling your hair and messing with your toys." Jenny said, kissing Resa's hair. Levy stirred again, letting out a tiny cry, and Jenny carefully took the little boy out of her daughter's arms, settling him against her chest. The little boy nudged at her chest, and she sent a pointed look to Jethro, who nodded.

"Girls, how about Grandpa Jack takes you down to the cafeteria to get some ice cream?" Jethro said, and both girls nodded eagerly. Jethro pulled the girls off of the bed, setting them on the ground. Jackson took their hands and led them out of the room, and Jenny set herself to feed Levy. Jethro stepped out of the room to call everyone with the good news, only to find that they were all in the waiting room. Sydney leapt up, striding over to him.

"So, tell me!" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Levy Jasper Jacob Gibbs." Jethro said, practically bursting with pride. "8 pounds, 4 ounces, nineteen inches long, auburn hair, blue eyes. He's perfect."

"Oh, congratulations Jethro." she said, hugging him tightly, which he returned. "How's Jen? Can we see them?"

"She's feeding him now, but give her about ten minutes." Jethro said, as everyone else started to walk over.

"Hey boss, how's the baby?" Tony asked, one arm around Olivia, holding her close.

"He's just fine, Tony. Levy Jasper Jacob Gibbs is perfect." Jethro answered, and everyone broke out into a smile.

"Congratulations Jethro." Ducky said, coming forward to give his friend a hug.

"Thanks Duck."

"When can we see him Gibbs?" Abby said, bouncing forward to give Jethro a hug.

"In a minute; Jen's feeding him." Jethro said, glancing over his shoulder. "Let me go check on her."

Jethro walked back into the room, where Jenny was burping Levy.

"Jen, can I bring everybody in?" he asked softly, and she nodded and smiled.

"He's awake, so everyone can see his eyes. He looks just like his daddy." Jenny said, looking up Jethro when he walked over to her and kissed first her forehead, then his son's. "Bring them in sweetheart. I'm sure they're bursting with excitement."

"You have no idea." Jethro murmured, kissing her gently. She let out a quiet giggle, rubbing Levy's back. Walking back out of the room, Jethro waved everyone over, and they eagerly headed in their direction.

Sydney was first, clutching Tim's hand, who held Bianca. She smiled when she saw the baby in Jenny's arms, letting go of her husband's hand and walking to her best friend's side.

"Jen he's gorgeous." she said quietly, stroking the baby's dark hair.

"Syd, will you be his godmother?" Jenny asked, offering her the baby to hold. Sydney carefully took the baby, cradling him in her arms.

"Of course I will, Jen." Sydney said, smiling as she met her friend's gaze. Jenny looked at Tony, smiling.

"And Tony, would you be his godfather?" she asked, watching as the younger man's face lit up, just like it had when they'd asked him to be the girls' godfather.

"Of course Jenny, I'd be honored." he said, pulling Olivia closer, kissing the top of her head. She nestled into his side, sleepily tucking her head under his chin. Everyone held the baby, astounded by the amount of hair he had and how big his blue eyes were. Levy was back in Jenny's arms, about to fall asleep, when Bella walked back in with Jackson, Resa asleep in her grandfather's arms, smiling when she saw her family.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy." Bella said, blinking a little sleepily. "How's Levy?"

"He's just about to fall asleep. You look like you are too." Jenny said. "Do you want to come up and snuggle with me?"

"Yes please Mommy." Bella said, putting her arms up for Jethro to take hold of. He picked her up, setting her on the bed next to Jenny. Jackson handed Resa to Jethro, who carefully settled her in his arms, and she shifted slightly, mumbling sleepily. Jackson picked Levy up, cradling his grandson.

"He's beautiful Jenny. He looks just like Leroy did when he was born." he said, looking up with the hint of tears in his eyes. Jenny smiled, stroking Bella's red curls as the little girl curled into her side.

"He's perfect." Jenny said, and everyone nodded. Their family was growing, and while things wouldn't always be this easy, they had each other to lean on. Things were how they should have been.

Up in the sky, Fate smiled.

-The End-


End file.
